Ana
by Masse Noire
Summary: Je m'appelle Ana Culpi da Tivoli. J'ai 25 ans, et je suis assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Ana Culpi da Tivoli. J'ai 25 ans, et je suis assassin…

Peut-être faudrait-il déjà rectifier. Je ne suis pas assassin, pas vraiment. Je suis apprentie. J'ai adhéré à l'Ordre des assassins voilà à peine quelques semaines. Depuis, je vis, j'étudie et je m'entraîne dans le Repère des assassins, bien dissimulé dans la ville de Rome, quelque part sur l'île tibérine.

Je ne me le cacherai pas. J'ai beaucoup d'ambition. Trop parfois, à ce qu'on me reproche.

Il se passe quelque chose en ce moment à Rome, la grogne s'est transformée en un désir profond de changer les choses dans la dernière année. Et je veux y être. Je veux faire partie de ce mouvement. Et c'est pour cela que je suis entrée en contact avec les assassins. Pour envoyer promener mon père, c'est vrai, avec qui je me querelle trop souvent au sujet de la répartition du pouvoir à Rome, et de la façon qu'a la famille Borgia de diriger. Mais aussi pour dire que j'ai le pouvoir de changer les choses. Je veux être une actrice du changement.

Depuis mon arrivée, je fais surtout de la lecture, et je participe à des classes, données par des érudits qui ont eux aussi adhéré à l'Ordre, pour des raisons idéologiques. Parce qu'avant de se battre, il est important de savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'on le fait.

C'est très noble et sage tout cela, mais j'ai tellement hâte d'entrer dans le feu de l'action! Être envoyée en mission, défendre les bons, tabasser les méchants… Le combat du Bien contre le Mal, ce genre de truc, quoi.

Le jour que j'attendais avec tant d'impatience est enfin arrivé. Nous avons marché jusqu'à une clairière, trois apprentis ainsi que notre professeur. Les premières classes de combat allaient enfin débuter pour moi. Je m'étais déjà battue à l'épée auparavant, par plaisir, et je sais que je suis douée. Je vais leur en mettre plein la vue! Le décompte jusqu'au jour de ma première mission est de plus en plus court.

Le professeur explique les rudiments de la posture… défensive, offensive… l'attaque, la feinte, répartition du poids… J'écoute distraitement, et ne le regarde même pas danser autour de l'éventail. Je connais déjà tout cela… Bon sang… Ce foutu moustique racoleur qui valse autour de mon visage capte beaucoup plus mon attention.

_ Alors, comment ça se passe, ici?

Nous nous tournons tous vers le nouveau venu, qui marche en notre direction, avec fière allure. Il est grand, carré, élégant dans sa simple démarche. Il porte le costume du maître assassin.

_ Il Mentore! jappe notre professeur. « Vous avez fait bon voyage?

C'est lui? Ezio Auditore? Je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré. Seulement entendu parler. Beaucoup entendu parler…

_ Oui, merci Manuel. Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Je me redresse immédiatement, nerveuse de cette première rencontre.

Il salue les deux recrues à mes côtés, qu'il avait lui-même invité dans l'Ordre, en personne. À ce qu'on raconte, il approche de nouveaux candidats en leur portant secours dans la rue, sans prévenir… Je crois bien être la seule à ne pas coller au scénario.

_ Qui est-ce? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Manuel.

C'est à peine s'il m'a regardé une seconde…

_ Ana Culpi da Tivoli, il Mentore! que je lance en un souffle, un peu trop fort, le menton bien levé, comme un petit soldat.

Il se tourne vers moi, et me dévisage. Moi qui était déçue du peu d'attention qu'il m'a offert à son arrivée, je voudrais bien me cacher à présent. Il me regarde, droit dans les yeux. Longtemps. Sans rien dire. Ses grands yeux bruns, pétillants de malice sous sa capuche, m'analysent en silence.

_ Ana Culpi… Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir recruté…

_ C'est moi qui ait demandé à vous rejoindre, il Mentore.

_ Vraiment? En voilà une drôle d'idée…

_ Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'être martyr pour croire en un idéal.

Les deux autres apprentis toussent à côté de moi. Je ne comprends qu'à l'instant le malaise que je viens de créer. Ezio Auditore était devenu assassin lorsque la moitié de sa famille périt dans un complot monté contre eux, à Florence.

_ Tu ne semblais pas vraiment écouter ce que vous expliquait Manuel, à l'instant. Je peux savoir pourquoi?

Alors là… Félicitations Ana! Tu viens de te prendre en grippe le grand maître des assassins. Quels débuts glorieux…

_ Je sais déjà me battre.

_ Vraiment?

Ça y est, je suis en train de m'enfoncer… Moi et mon arrogance…

Il sort son épée et me tend le manche. Je la prend, sans le quitter du regard. Elle est plus lourde que ce que j'avais imaginé. Il me faut toute ma concentration pour ne pas fléchir du poignet lorsqu'il lâche prise.

Je ne peux pas faire marche arrière, mon orgueil ne me le pardonnerait jamais…

_ Et si tu partageais quelques échanges amicaux avec Manuel?

Le maître recule et croise les bras, solennel. Je prends quelques secondes pour manipuler la grande lame, puissante et élégante. Je fais tourner mes poignets, créant de menaçants cerceaux avec la pointe.

Manuel dévisage Ezio.

_ Vous en êtes certain, il Mentore?

Il hoche de la tête, impassible.

Nous prenons tous les deux position, Manuel et moi. Le pauvre semble vraiment se demander comment une frêle jeune femme comme moi pourra faire quoi que ce soit avec un tel outil de destruction.

Je prends une grande inspiration, et réussis à bloquer sans difficulté la première missive de Manuel. Cette victoire me fait glousser. Je savoure l'excitation du moment.

Nous continuons à échanger, gentiment. Puis, Manuel se rend bien compte qu'il n'a pas à porter de gants blancs avec moi et intensifie la cadence.

Le combat se poursuit avec une superbe fluidité, comme une chorégraphie parfaitement équilibrée. Manuel est une fine lame.

Je suis presque en transe, hypnotisée par la beauté du moment, lorsque je réussis à parer au dernier moment une attaque venue directement d'Ezio, derrière moi. Mon coeur ne fait qu'un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque mon épée entre en contact avec une dague qu'il vient de dégainer, sans prévenir.

Je le dévisage un instant, une fraction de seconde. Il sourit. Et ce sourire me donne une nouvelle impulsion, une rasade d'énergie supplémentaire.

Manuel se retire du combat. Je suis maintenant confrontée en duel avec Ezio Auditore.

Nos échanges durent un bon moment. J'essaie de lui en mettre plein la vue, ne me gênant pas pour faire quelques figures de style très sophistiquées.

Je veux lui montrer de quoi je suis capable.

_ Où as-tu appris à te battre, Ana?

_ Dans mes loisirs, que je lui réponds, le souffle court.

_ Pas mal… Mais…

Sans prévenir, il décuple la cadence, augmente la puissance de ses coups, avance vers moi comme un fauve enragé.

Il ne faut qu'une seconde, et je me retrouve sur le sol, après avoir bien rebondi sur mon derrière.

_ … Mais tu dois arrêter de danser comme ça. Tu te bats, tu ne parades pas devant ton adversaire. Tu t'essouffles pour rien, et tu lui donne l'opportunité de prendre trop facilement le dessus sur toi. Un assassin ne se bat pas par vanité, mais par nécessité.

Il me tend la main. En m'aidant à me relever, il ne calcule probablement pas ma légèreté, et je rebondis maladroitement contre lui. Il me retient en empoignant mon avant-bras. La rage me raidit le corps en entier, mais il ne lâche pas prise tant que je ne me détend pas. Je me sens soudainement si petite, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Je dois relâcher ma tête complètement en arrière pour réussir à le regarder.

Il a un sourire en coin.

Il faut croire que je n'ai peut-être pas complètement perdu aujourd'hui.

À SUIVRE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, alors un deuxième petit chapitre de «mise en situation», et après je commence à m'amuser un peu...**

**XXXXXXX  
><strong>

Dimanche. Jour de pluie.

Je suis affairée à la confection de mon costume, bien installée sur une table dans l'une des salles d'études du repère des assassins.

Le feu crépite dans la cheminée, éliminant un tant soi peu l'humidité de l'air. Sous la lueur des flammes orangées, j'achève mon travail, faisant plonger l'aiguille dans l'épais tissu grisâtre. J'aurais très bien pu emmener tout ça chez le tailleur, mais je veux absolument que mon costume soit impeccable, unique à moi. Qu'il me colle parfaitement, comme une seconde peau. Ce but que je me suis fixé m'obsède depuis près d'une semaine déjà.

Il en va de même pour mes pratiques au combat. Depuis mon insultante (oui mais bon, prévisible… mais insultante quand même!) défaite contre Ezio, je me suis promis de faire des progrès. Il a vu mon potentiel, je le sais. Je suis même persuadée que je dois figurer parmi ses recrues les plus prometteuses. Il ne semble jamais loin, toujours à m'approuver, ou commenter tout ce que je fais. Toute cette attention qu'il me porte me flatte beaucoup, mais je sais que je dois redoubler d'ardeur.

Lorsque je lève la tête, les yeux brûlés d'avoir trop longtemps fixé la fibre, secs de n'avoir suffisamment cligné, je vois Ezio s'approcher de moi d'un air détendu et prendre place sur un banc, près du foyer. Il ne porte pas son armure, et tient dans ses mains ses deux lames qu'il fixe d'ordinaire à ses poignets.

C'est dimanche pour tout le monde.

Il commence à astiquer l'une de ses lames avec un linge humide. Je fais semblant de continuer à réfléchir, mais je l'observe à la dérobée, alors que ses grandes mains nettoient avec douceur et précision ses armes de prédilection, souillées de sang et de boue. Probablement avait-il combattu le matin même.

Le voir ainsi me fascine. J'admire son profil, son visage tranquille et impassible, fier et élégant, et tout le plaisir et la détente que ce moment semble lui offrir. Je me sens privilégiée d'assister à ce moment de calme et de sérénité de la part de mon maître.

_ Ton costume n'est-il pas déjà terminé, Ana? me demande-t-il sans même lever la tête.

Confuse, je me penche immédiatement vers le tissu. A-t-il remarqué que je le dévisage depuis déjà plusieurs secondes? Assurément…

Je ne prends pas le temps de répondre à sa question, car il sait déjà très bien quelle serait ma réponse. Il observe un instant mon travail, puis se penche à nouveau sur sa propre besogne.

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'un homme vêtu d'une grande capuche brune et d'un pantalon ocre s'approche de lui. Ce n'est pas un assassin, mais fort probablement un allié, puisque Ezio l'accueille chaleureusement en une accolade.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici, La Volpe?

_C'est Machiavelli. Semblerait-il qu'un homme a des informations à nous vendre, au sujet des troupes françaises. Un rendez-vous a été fixé ce soir, à l'est du Colisée.

_Très bien, je m'y rendrai.

_Ezio, tu sais ce que…

_Oui, je sais ce que tu penses de Machiavelli en ce moment. On en a déjà suffisamment parlé.

_Tu as beaucoup trop foi en les bonnes intentions de tout le monde, Ezio. Je continue de m'inquiéter à ce sujet, et tu sais pourquoi… Quelques précautions supplémentaires ce soir, c'est tout ce que je te demande…

_ Très bien…

_ Je viens avec toi, alors! que je lance sans réfléchir, sachant pourtant très bien que je ne dois pas même être supposée écouter leur conversation.

La Volpe se tourne vers moi, à la fois surpris et amusé.

_D'où est-ce qu'elle sort, celle-là?

_Moi-même je ne saurais te dire, glousse Ezio.

_Ma chérie, dit-il en s'approchant de moi, « peut-être devrais-tu commencer par terminer ton habit avant de partir en cavale, ne crois-tu pas?

_Oh, mais c'est terminé depuis longtemps, je ne fais que perfectionner le tout. Il Mentore aura besoin d'une escorte ce soir, s'il veut rencontrer cet espion en sécurité, quelqu'un qui montera la garde pendant leur conversation. Les deux hommes se mettent à rire gentiment.

_Oui, une escorte, c'est bien vrai qu'il en aura besoin. La Volpe se lève en nous saluant. « À huit heures, donc, à l'est du Colisée. Il s'agira d'un homme prénommé Roberto.

Ezio me considère un instant.

_Tu en es certaine, Ana?

_Je suis prête… Et puis, tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller les alentours pendant la conversation.

_Tu as raison. Suis-moi, répond-il en se levant.

Il réfléchit un moment sur place, puis prend la direction de la salle des armureries. Mon coeur ne fait qu'un bond.

Oui, bien sûr, j'ai besoin d'une arme!

Pendant de longues minutes, Ezio déambule dans la pièce, jouant des pieds, arrêtant un instant devant une épée reposant sur son socle, une massue appuyée contre un meuble… Je le suis, tentant de contenir mon excitation. Il sait déjà que je doit déglutir comme une gamine en ce moment.

_Ah… la voilà… Il tend son bras, et empoigne une mince et discrète épée. Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée dans tout cet arsenal si clinquant au travers des armoiries, dorures et ornementations de l'endroit, frôlant à certaines occasions la coquetterie.

Ezio me la tend avec un air solennel et officiel, non sans une touche d'amusement. Il sait très bien que je suis déçue, malgré tout mes efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître. Peut-être est-ce dû à la mollesse avec laquelle j'accepte la chose entre mes mains.

_Tu sais, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Ana. Cette épée est plutôt surprenante. Elle semble simple, mais elle est légère, précise, rapide, efficace, et très belle. Elle m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi.

_Un tel cadeau… demande sûrement quelque chose en retour, que je lui réponds d'un air complice.

À vrai dire, ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il m'offre cette lame, mais plutôt cette phrase dithyrambique qu'il vient de m'envoyer qui fait sauter mon humeur d'un cran.

_Fais de ton mieux, Ana, c'est tout ce que je te demande, me répond-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. « Va te préparer maintenant, le temps file.

Lorsque nous nous séparons, c'est plus fort que moi, je m'arrête devant une glace et me dévisage un instant. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le temps de le faire. Je bouge ma tête, décortiquant chaque angle de mon visage. C'est vrai que je suis loin d'être moche, avec mes cheveux noirs et épais, mes yeux pairs, et mes pommettes et lèvres, roses, partagées autour d'un nez éclaboussé de fines taches de rousseur, qui me donne un air de petite enfant en permanence. Ezio vient de me faire un compliment, pas du tout d'ordre académique. Vient-il tout juste de me draguer? J'en avais oublié que j'étais une jeune femme, avec tout ce que ça comporte aux regards des autres, tellement ma nouvelle vie d'assassin prend à présent toute la place…

Et puis je sais quand même quel homme il est. Du moins ce qu'on en dit. Les rumeurs sont nombreuses, et plusieurs doivent être fondées. Un coureur de jupons, un séducteur compulsif... Qu'il fasse un simple compliment à une apprentie du sexe opposé, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se faire des idées...

XXXXXXX

La noirceur est déjà bien installée lorsque nous arrivons à destination.

Nous avançons d'un pas lent et averti au travers des ruines avoisinantes, lorsque nous voyons au loin la silhouette immobile de l'homme que nous devons rejoindre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai à ce moment le réflexe de lever ma main vers l'avant-bras d'Ezio. Je n'ai qu'à le frôler pour qu'il se tourne légèrement vers moi, confirmant mes doutes. L'on ne saurait dire quoi exactement, mais il y a quelque chose de suspect dans cette rencontre. Quelque chose d'intangible, comme une mauvaise énergie autour de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons.

Et pour raison.

Quelques pas vers l'avant nous suffirent pour constater que la silhouette n'était pas seulement stable, mais avait la raideur d'un cadavre immolé à une lance, plantée au sol. L'espion avait été pris en défaut avant notre arrivée, et avait payé sa traîtrise de sa vie.

_Ne restons pas ici, Ana.

À peine pivotons-nous pour revenir sur nos pas, qu'un groupe d'hommes, assez agressifs pour supposer qu'il s'agissait des meurtriers, nous prennent d'assaut.

Il y a quelques heures de cela, lorsqu'Ezio m'offrait cette épée, jamais je n'aurais cru avoir à m'en servir aussi tôt. Mon souffle se fait rapide, mon coeur voudrait esxploser, alors que je la dégaine hors de son fourreau.

Pour la première fois, je vais devoir combattre un ennemi qui n'est pas imaginaire, et y survivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils sont quatre. Quatre colosses. Probablement des mercenaires, ou des chasseurs de prime. Peu importe, ils sont là, et ils veulent notre peau.

L'un des mastards s'approche de moi, son énorme massue brandie bien haute, alors que les trois autres encerclent immédiatement Ezio. Il a un sourire niais au visage, comme s'il se voyait déjà savourer sa victoire sur moi. Il est vrai qu'avec sa corpulence (il a quoi, au moins trois têtes de plus que moi?), je ne dois pas trop l'effaroucher. Il m'écrasera dans la seconde, puis viendra en aide à ses copains pour en finir avec Ezio. Pas besoin d'un plan plus compliqué.

Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que je ne me suis jamais battue réellement auparavant, sinon il aurait eu beaucoup trop confiance en un triomphe des plus banals.

_Il se bâtit une armée de petites vierges, l'Auditore? qu'il ricane, découvrant une dentition irrégulière et pratiquement absente.

_Cazzo! que je lui crache, l'attaquant de toutes mes forces.

C'est légèrement hébété par ma soudaine furie qu'il contre-attaque. Son coup de massue pèse si fort sur moi que je passe à un cheveu de basculer sur le dos.

Se pourrait-il que je n'y arrive pas?

Je regarde en direction d'Ezio, qui continue de se battre énergiquement contre ses assaillants, et je vois bien qu'il ne pourra me venir en aide.

La peur doit se lire dans mon visage, parce que ce sale peigne-cul a le culot de rire bruyamment. Il continue de m'attaquer, le poids de son gourdin menaçant sans arrêt de me faire perdre pied. Si je tombe, il m'écrasera le crâne dans la seconde.

Sa force est dans la puissance de ses coups. Si je veux m'en sortir, je dois l'empêcher de garder cet avantage. Je me mets alors à l'esquiver sans arrêt, à tournoyer autour de lui. Car il est peut-être massif, mais loin d'être aussi rapide et agile que moi. J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de me mettre en situation gagnante.

Je pare frénétiquement tous ses coups, me déplaçant rapidement autour de lui, souhaitant le déstabiliser à force de le faire pivoter.

Dans un moment de faiblesse, je réussis enfin à l'atteindre. De toute mes forces, je brandis mon épée au-dessus de ma tête, et la déploie contre son crâne, qui se fend dans une vulgaire et violente coulée de sang.

Je retire avec difficulté ma lame coincée dans son front, fendu jusqu'à l'arcade.

À ce moment, je ne sais pourquoi je le fais, mais je regarde ma victime droit dans les yeux, qui pivotent encore dans leurs orbites.

Il est mort…?

Je suis prise de nausée lorsqu'Ezio vient me rejoindre, après avoir lui aussi pris le dessus sur ses assaillants.

_Bon travail, Ana. Partons maintenant, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Une bouffée d'adrénaline me donne la force de courir à la suite d'Ezio.

XXXXX

Nous sommes à quelques mètres de la porte qui mène à notre repaire, lorsque je demande à Ezio d'arrêter un instant.

_Ana, ça ne va pas?

_Je ne me sens pas bien. Je… je tremble, je crois que je fais de la fièvre.

Ezio me prend par les épaules, et m'entraîne avec bienveillance jusqu'au banc public le plus près.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu es toute pâle.

Un noeud se fait dans le fond de ma gorge.

_C'est la première fois que je tue quelqu'un…

J'entends Ezio soupirer à côté de moi, laissant tomber son inquiétude d'un cran.

_Tu es en état de choc. C'est normal, tu vas t'en remettre. Si tu n'avais pas tué cet homme, il n'aurait pas hésité à le faire. Tu dois toujours juger la chose ainsi.

_Je suis si bête, que je grogne. Je veux tellement être un assassin, je crois si fort en notre cause… Et je tremble comme une feuille à la première coulée de sang que je provoque. Tu dois me trouver pitoyable en ce moment.

_Non, pas du tout. Au contraire, ta fragilité est… magnifique.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarque notre proximité. Son bras longe mon dos, et ma main se tient dans sa main, nos doigts se croisant. Nous sommes si près l'un de l'autre, que je sens faiblement son souffle contre ma joue. Ce contact, qui se voudrait pourtant de réconfort, n'a rien d'un dictame.

Et puis je vis cette sensation étrange, ce désir fou de tourner ma tête vers lui, et de l'embrasser.

Je ne pense à rien d'autre, je me demande si je suis en droit d'imaginer une telle chose, de le souhaiter. Cet homme a le double de mon âge, et fait figure de mentor auprès de moi. Et pourtant, cette sensation que je ressens en ce moment n'a rien à voir avec le respect ou l'admiration.

Mais le désir.

Mes interrogations prennent fin subitement, lorsqu'Ezio finit par se lever, sèchement, sans me regarder.

Non, je ne suis pas folle, je viens de sentir une tension bien réelle entre nous deux.

Ce fut réciproque, j'en suis persuadée.

Il n'attend même pas que je le suive pour se diriger vers la porte de notre cache.

Un simple passant ne devinerait jamais ce qui se trouve derrière ce hayon si anodin. Je descends à la suite d'Ezio les longues et étroites marches de pierres qui mènent très profondément sous terre. Ce que l'on voit à la surface, ce n'est qu'une résidence tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire dans le quartier. Mais dès qu'on franchit cette porte, le long et aigu couloir mène à un plus grand complexe de salles, toutes très vastes et spacieuses.

Nous avançons vers le bas, où la lueur d'une lumière orangée danse. Et bientôt, l'écho de nos propres pas est remplacé par des rires, de grandes intonations et le fracas de verres qui entrent en collision.

Ezio se tourne vers moi en un sourire.

_Voilà ce qu'ils font lorsque nous ne sommes pas là!

Ils sont environ une dizaine à se tenir près du foyer, et à parler de voix retentissantes.

_Victoire aux assassins! qu'hurle l'un des lurons, le verre bien haut, avant d'entonner un air connu.

Ezio et moi nous tenons là un instant, le temps de deviner ce qui se passe. À ce moment, une belle et grande blonde s'approche de nous.

_Maria!

Ezio s'exclame en la voyant approcher, et les deux se font une accolade.

« J'ai reçu ta lettre il y a une semaine. Comment s'est déroulé ton retour?

Et voilà, en moins de deux, je n'existe plus.

Je les vois se glisser à l'écart, et discuter fébrilement, pendant que je prends place à une table où sont déjà assis tous mes copains.

_Qui c'est, elle? que je demande en guise de salutations.

_Maria? Un excellent assassin. Elle est partie en mission en Espagne pendant plus de six mois, que me répond Manuel.

_Six mois! Ça alors, mais c'est long!

_Oui, les missions à l'extérieur de l'Italie sont plutôt périlleuses. Toi aussi, éventuellement, tu partiras pour en compléter.

_ Moi? Pas question! Tu te rends compte, de tout ce qui peut se passer en six mois? Il est hors de question que je ne sois pas là s'il doit se passer quelque chose d'important à Rome!

Manuel me réponds en gloussant.

_Bon sang, Ana, tu devrais cesser de tout prendre si sérieusement!

_M'ouais, tu as sûrement raison…

Je prends le premier verre qui passe sous ma main, et je le cale d'un trait, comme si cela peut être suffisant pour me donner un tant soit peu de désinvolture. Suis-je donc si austère et grave? Assommante, même?

Je me tourne discrètement vers Ezio et la nouvelle venue, pendant que les autres continuent de discuter et de rigoler. Ils se tiennent tous les deux en retrait, et semblent enveloppés dans leur échange.

Maria est magnifique, envoûtante. À vrai dire, je crois que c'est l'une des plus belles femmes que j'ai vue de ma vie. Tout chez elle dégage la grâce et la féminité. Elle semble si douce, et féline, avec ce regard pétillant et avenant. Cela ne me surprends pas qu'Ezio lui porte autant d'attention…

Après quelques minutes, je le vois justement faire un mouvement vers le couloir. Maria le suit, et va même jusqu'à lui prendre la main. Il se tourne vers elle, l'air plutôt grave, et la repousse doucement, avec politesse.

Bouche bée, je les fixe, alors que je me rends compte qu'Ezio me pointe en ce moment en continuant de discuter avec Maria.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent?

Après un bref instant, Ezio quitte la pièce, seul, et Maria vient dans notre direction. Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir observé ce cirque, parce que Manuel accueille Maria à notre table avec un rire bien gras.

_Alors toi! On peut dire que tu n'en manques jamais une!

_Ciudere, Manuel! qu'elle lui répond, calmement, puis elle se tourne vers moi. « Ana, c'est toi?

_Euh… oui.

_Génial… On passe la journée ensemble demain, toi et moi. Je te fais les classes.

_Et contente-toi que des dossiers académiques, surtout! continue Manuel, toujours aussi insolent.

_Mon cher ami… commence-t-elle, le ton suave et l'allure fière, « ne vois-tu pas que ceci est un jeu à lequel nous jouons, Ezio et moi? C'est un jeu de patience, de relance… nous nous attisons lentement, à petit feu… nous nous laissons désirer…

_Est-ce vraiment encore un jeu, lorsque vous en venez aux cris et à l'engueulade, dis-moi? Ton voyage n'a pas été assez long, Maria? Ou tu as la mémoire trop courte? la réprimande-t-il, cette fois-ci très sérieusement.

Elle vient tout juste de prendre place que déjà elle se lève, et respire lentement, la colère débordant de ses yeux.

_Va te faire foutre…

Et moi, je ne dis pas un mot, estomaquée de cet échange envenimé.

_Ana, nous commençons la journée demain, à quatre heures. Ne sois pas en retard.

_Quatre heures? Du matin?

_Que veux-tu, je vais me coucher beaucoup plus tôt que prévu ce soir il semblerait, qu'elle me répond avec un sarcasme qui ne prend pour cible que Manuel, évidemment.


	4. Chapter 4

L'aurore pointe le bout de son nez au travers l'horizon rythmé de la métropole. Les pieds lourds, le dos indolent, je suis au rendez-vous dans cette petite clairière quelconque.

Maria m'attend déjà sur place, stoïque et bien éveillée.

Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre de cette journée. Ma brève rencontre avec Maria la veille a surtout créé de la confusion chez moi. Dois-je l'admirer, la craindre? La respecter? Sera-t-elle mon modèle, mon amie… mon ennemie?

Je suis gênée en sa présence… Je crois qu'elle m'intimide. Parce qu'elle est magnifique, confiante, mais aussi parce qu'elle semble partager quelque chose de très intime avec notre mentor. Je n'ai aucune idée de la nature de leur relation, mais ça m'intrigue à un point tel que je me suis fait des tonnes de scénarios dans ma tête pendant la nuit. Sont-ils amoureux? Amants? Vivent-ils une histoire impossible et passionnelle?

_Concentre-toi!

Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, elle m'explique les techniques du corps-à-corps. Comment frapper de ses poings, ou esquiver les coups de son adversaire, selon des techniques de sport français et britanniques. Tout cela s'avère beaucoup plus ardu à ce que je m'étais attendue. Je commence à manquer de concentration, la fatigue me gagne de plus en plus. Maria, elle, ne semble pas du tout épuisée.

_Bon, d'accord, on arrête un moment, qu'elle finit par dire.

Maria doit bien voir mon harassement dans la mollesse croissante de mes mouvements. Hors, c'est loin d'être le cas, lorsque je me rends compte qu'elle vient plutôt d'apercevoir Ezio qui s'approche de nous.

_Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes fascinantes à observer! Quel magnifique spectacle.

_Grazie mille, Il Mentore, que répond Maria, toute mielleuse. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence?

_J'aurai besoin de vous, demain. Il y a une lettre que nous devons intercepter avant qu'elle ne quitte les murs de la ville. À ce qu'on m'a dit, le porteur du document sera escorté par plusieurs soldats des Borgia. Ce ne sera pas aisé.

_Qu'y a-t-il dans cette lettre? que je demande.

_Je ne sais pas. Et c'est la raison pourquoi nous ne devons pas échouer. Je ne sais non plus où la lettre doit se rendre. Si nous ne l'interceptons pas, nous ne saurons jamais rien de son contenu ni de sa destination.

_Compte sur nous, Ezio, que Maria répond pour nous deux. « Dans un autre ordre d'idée, nous allons tous passer la soirée au Renard assoupi, tu devrais te joindre à nous…

_Merci Maria, mais je suis un peu occupé. On verra, d'accord?

_Tu ne dois pas aller voir La Volpe? Il se demande encore comment s'est passé votre mission, à Ana et à toi, hier soir. Tu pourrais en profiter pour discuter avec lui.

_Tu as bien raison, soupire l'assassin. Je passerai.

_Oh… mais ne te presse pas. Fais ce que tu dois faire en premier lieu, et rejoins-nous plus tard… qu'elle lui répond en un clin d'oeil complice.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? De quoi parlent-ils?

Une simple salutation, et le voilà déjà parti.

_Ahhhh… Seigneur! que soupire Maria avec drame en s'appuyant contre un ballot.

_Quoi?

_Quoi? Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a? Ne trouves-tu pas cet homme tout simplement trop… séduisant?

_Séduisant? Euh… je ne sais pas. Je n'y avais jamais pensé… C'est… c'est notre mentor, après tout. Je ressens surtout du respect et de l'admiration en sa présence…

Quelque chose me dit que Maria n'est pas la bonne personne à qui faire mes confidences. Et puis… avec du recul, ce moment suspendu que j'ai vécu la veille avec Ezio, cet instant où j'ai bien faillit vouloir l'embrasser sans raison, ce n'était peut-être rien d'autre que le fruit de mon imagination, après tout… Je ne suis sûrement pas la première femme à s'imaginer de telles choses en la présence de cet homme. Et je n'ai absolument rien qui prouve qu'il y a eu une quelconque réciprocité. Qu'un bref fantasme, c'es tout.

Maria a raison, Ezio dégage quelque chose de magnétique, mais je n'allais sûrement pas lui avouer penser comme elle! Oh, ça jamais!

_Tu plaisantes? Regarde-le un instant, qu'elle renchérit, en me le pointant du menton pendant qu'il s'éloigne. « Je suis prête à lui prouver toute mon admiration et mon respect, bien à genou devant lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

L'image de cette allusion me fait tout de suite rougir.

_Excuse-moi, tu dois me trouver tellement vulgaire! qu'elle ajoute en badinant.

_Non, que je lui réponds sèchement. J'en ai déjà vu d'autres, tu sauras.

_ Oh! qu'elle pouffe. Mais son rire n'a rien de méprisant. C'est plutôt une exclamation attendrie, comme on en fait lorsqu'on voit quelque chose de mignon.

Étrangement, c'est exactement à ce moment-là que je comprends qu'elle m'aime bien. Que par ce bref rire délicat. Et que c'est surtout elle, qui cherche une oreille attentive.

Je suis une gosse, à qui elle veut apprendre les choses de la vie. Génial…

Elle m'explique alors que Manuel et elle se sont fréquentés peu de temps avant de joindre l'Ordre des assassins. Un couple faible, voué à aucun avenir, qu'elle précise, bien qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup.

Voilà donc pourquoi il est si grinçant avec elle… Cela fait maintenant beaucoup plus de sens.

_Mais que veux-tu… J'aime beaucoup trop les hommes. Je n'ai jamais réussi à être fidèle à Manuel, et il ne cessait de fermer les yeux sur mes tendances… libertines. Tu comprends?

_Euh… oui, je vois.

Non, je ne vois pas, pas du tout. De toute ma vie, je n'ai eu que quelques copains, pour qui j'ai toujours éprouvé des sentiments. Coucher avec un homme, que pour le simple plaisir de le faire, puis passer à autre chose… Non, je ne vois pas comment on peut y arriver…

Mais je regarde Maria, qui s'amuse à me raconter quelques-unes de ses aventures épicées, avec une telle concupiscence dans la voix, que je me surprends à songer à tout cela. Elle semble si heureuse, si épanouie. Elle n'a aucune gêne, et j'ai même l'impression qu'elle mène tous ces hommes par le bout du nez, qu'avec quelques petits éclats de sensualité et de jovialité.

J'envie cette aisance qu'elle a. J'envie sa bouche généreuse et ses yeux pétillants. J'envie ces petits mouvements d'épaule coquins, qui lui viennent si naturellement, simplement en discutant.

_Tu sais, cela me surprendrait que notre mentor vienne au Renard assoupi, qu'elle tranche en plein milieu d'une histoire, impliquant deux jeunes hommes espagnols.

Je secoue la tête, cherchant où elle veux en venir.

_Pourquoi?

_Je le connais trop bien… Cela ne fait aucun doute qu'il ira encore à la Caserma di Alviano ce soir. Je le devine qu'à la manière qu'il a repoussé notre invitation à prendre un verre, la tête penchée, un petit sourire poli…

_Le baraquement des mercenaires? Pourquoi irait-il là?

_Bartolomeo d'Alviano et Ezio son de bons amis, depuis plusieurs années. Il s'y rend parfois pour se changer les idées, quoi.

_Ah?

_Il y a beaucoup de choses à observer à la Caserma, même qu'en une seule soirée. Mais c'est une taverne, les femmes n'y sont pas admises. Du moins… j'ai la cuisse légère, mais pas à ce point-là!

Elle rigole en me lançant un clin d'oeil. Je pouffe gentiment. Je me dis que ça doit être assez pour partager suffisamment de complicité, et qu'on en reste là dans notre conversation.

Parce que moi, je veux en savoir plus. Et parce que Maria n'a pas songé qu'il existe un autre moyen que de se faire prendre pour une prostituée pour trouver un accès vers une taverne, aussi masculine soit-elle.

Masculine. Voilà.

Lorsque Maria me donne congé, il se fait déjà tard, et le soleil faiblit à vue d'oeil.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour mettre mon plan à exécution, mais j'y arrive, in extremis.

Il fait nuit depuis un moment lorsque je cherche à franchir les portes de la Caserma. Je descends les marches et me mêle à la bruyante foule sans difficulté. Je suis costumée comme le serait un jeune garçon, bonnet bien calé sur la tête. Je porte un épais manteau marron à capuche large, et des bottes massives et molles et je me suis même maquillée pour estomper mes lèvres trop roses et charnues.

Je n'ai plus du tout l'air d'une femme, mais plutôt d'un petit gars qui veut jouer les durs à cuire. Le costume parfait pour passer inaperçue dans une taverne.

J'entends crier, hurler. On me bouscule de toute part. Je suis si minuscule qu'on m'écrase sans arrêt le bout des pieds. Heureusement que ces bottes sont trop grandes et épaisses pour moi. Elles m'épargnent le couinement répétitif que j'aurais eu à maîtriser si j'eus été habillée d'ordinaire.

Je flâne dans la foule, discrète mais décidée, comme si je savais ce que je faisais là.

Pas du tout.

Peut-être Maria s'était-elle trompée? Ezio n'y est pas ce soir? Et puis, de toute façon, même s'il y serait, à quoi ça me sert d'être ici? Je pourrais l'épier en train de se saouler et de se choisir une pute? Il ne semble pas y avoir plus à voir.

Plus je tourne en rond, et plus je me rends compte que ma présence ici est stupide. La Caserma di Alviano n'est rien d'autre qu'un bar, plus grand et plus bruyant que tous les autres.

Je m'approche d'un large attroupement qui encercle un groupe d'hommes qui se battent à mains nues. Je suis si petite que ça me prend un long instant avant d'y voir quoi que ce soit.

Il y a cet homme qui hurle les gageures, à côté de moi. J'écoute les mises, en même temps que j'analyse la surface de combat. Un homme contre trois, et pourtant les mises sont importantes, tant du côté du combattant solitaire que du trio.

C'est du massacre, tout ça.

Et je comprends enfin l'intérêt de venir jusqu'ici, et observer ce dont Maria s'amusait à insinuer plus tôt. Celui qui joue individuellement, c'est Ezio Auditore.

Je suis soudainement captivée par la joute dont on vient tout juste de siffler le départ.

J'admire la posture, le contrôle total et les attaques impeccables qu'Ezio assène à ses concurrents.

Bref, tout ce que Maria a tenté de m'apprendre aujourd'hui, je le vois à présent exécuté par un maître, un virtuose, un phénix du coup de poing!

Voilà donc? Maria insinuait alors qu'une visite ici, pendant les joutes de combat, m'en apprendrait davantage sur la discipline? Elle avait bien raison… mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas pour la valeur académique du spectacle qu'elle voudrait tant y assister.

Et je comprends, à nouveau, l'intérêt de la chose, sous un point de vue typique de Maria.

Ça commence par ses cheveux, coiffés en catogan, qui lui collent à la nuque. La sueur qui perle sur ses épaules nues, puis coule lentement entre ses omoplates. Son dos, cette silhouette, mince et musclée. Et puis son postérieur, dont je peux parfaitement en deviner la forme à travers son pantalon. Alors là, je ne trouve plus les mots!

Bon sang! Ana! Ressaisis-toi! Tu es ridicule!

Et pourtant, je ne vois rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que ce corps. D'où je suis, je ne le vois que de dos, mais ce spectacle comble amplement mon imagination en ce moment.

Je le fixe avec une telle concentration, qui frôle la béatitude, que je ne me rends pas compte que la joute est terminée, et gagnée par Ezio. La foule hurle de délire, on demande un nouveau tour, alors que les gains et les pertes circulent violemment d'une main à une autre.

Le gagnant se tourne vers la foule, le poing bien levé.

Mierda! Vient-il de me voir?

Ah non! Ça ne se peut pas! Il a regardé dans ma direction, mais beaucoup trop brièvement. Il ne peut pas m'avoir reconnue si vite!

Je tourne le dos, et tombe face à face avec l'homme qui amasse les gages. Je dois donner de l'argent, si je ne veux pas avoir un air louche.

Je règle avec lui ma gage, paris quelques florins pour le prochain tour d'Ezio, puis me dis que je devrais me rendre au comptoir, et me commander à boire, comme tout le monde.

Ne pas attirer l'attention… Ne pas attirer l'attention…

Je pivote sur moi-même, et recule dans la seconde, évitant une collision avec nul autre qu'Ezio, qui se tient tranquillement face à moi, le regard sévère, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en sueur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?


	5. Chapter 5

_Tu ne devrais pas être là. Sors d'ici, que m'impose Ezio, implacable.

_Tout de suite? Ah non, désolée, je ne peux pas.

Il lève le sourcil, davantage intrigué que froissé par ma si facile riposte.

_Ah?

_Je viens de miser. Tu ne me forcerais quand même pas à tout perdre avant la fin, sans me laisser le loisir de savoir si j'ai gagné ou non?

_Non. En effet.

Son air sévère se transforme subtilement vers quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'espièglerie et de l'amusement, pendant qu'il prend le temps d'analyser mon accoutrement. La surprise et l'inquiétude de me voir ici à la Caserma ont rapidement pris le chemin des oubliettes.

Enfin rassuré, il me fait dos, et retourne sur l'aire de jeu, se préparant pour le prochain match. J'imagine que cela veut dire que j'ai le droit de rester.

Lorsqu'on sonne la cloche, quelque chose de louche semble se préparer. Ezio ne va pas vers ses adversaires, et les laisse s'approcher de lui, sans même monter sa garde. Il reste planté là. Sans réagir. La foule commence à hurler de plus belle.

Moi-même troublée par les événements, je me laisse aller de panique lorsque le premier coup frappe Ezio en pleine mâchoire. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ce dernier tente volontairement de perdre.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, le combat est bien perdu pour mon maître, allongé sur le sol sans même tenter de se lever.

Lorsqu'il rejoint la foule, on lui hurle des bêtises aux oreilles. Probablement des joueurs qui avaient misé gros en se fiant à sa performance précédente, qui n'avait rien à voir avec cette molle déconfiture.

Je reste en retrait. Cette fois, c'est à moi d'avoir les bras croisés lorsqu'il me rejoint enfin, après avoir pris le temps d'enfiler une vieille chemise froissée.

_J'ai tout fait en mon possible pour te faire gagner une mise, mais vois-tu, ils étaient beaucoup trop forts!

_Pas mal, pour un piètre comédien! que je lui lance.

_Tu trouves? qu'il me répond d'un air faussement vexé. « J'étais lassé de jouer. Je t'offre un verre pour me faire pardonner?

_Je peux rester, alors?

_Je n'ai rien qui ne me donne le droit de te chasser d'ici, jeune homme.

À peine ai-je le temps de dire oui que nous sommes déjà assis à une table. Je le vois faire deux de la main, et nous arrive presque immédiatement deux grands pichets. La vitesse avec laquelle tout se passe me donne le vertige. Suis-je en train de dévisager cet énorme contenant de bière, ou cette femme qui vient de me la servir, et qui me fait un clin d'oeil invitant.

_Cadeau de la maison, comme toujours, commence-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme. «Tu me fais signe, si ton ami et toi avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord?

_Pas pour ce soir, mia bella.

Il la remercie alors qu'elle nous salue d'une allure feutrée.

_Je crois que tu lui plais! rigole Ezio en prenant une première gorgée.

Je l'imite, inclinant le grand verre de mes deux mains vers ma bouche, tant il est lourd et large. Je n'ai jamais vraiment bu de bière, préférant les vins et les spiritueux, mais je ne ferai pas ma difficile, et j'allais jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Dès que le col mousseux de la bière, suivi de l'amertume du liquide, touche mes lèvres, je sais que ça va me plaire.

_Alors, est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir me dire ce que tu fais à la Caserma au lieu de te trouver au Renard assoupi?

Alors ça, il fallait m'y attendre comme question.

_C'est Maria. Elle m'a parlé de cet endroit.

_Maria? C'est elle qui t'a suggéré de venir ici?

_Non. Pas du tout. C'est moi qui suis trop curieuse.

_Une sale petite fouine, oui!

Mais ce n'est pas un reproche, je le devine immédiatement à son sourire en coin. Ma présence ne semble pas le déranger.

_C'est quoi, l'histoire avec Maria?

Quoi? Je viens de dire ça? Seigneur!

Je me penche immédiatement vers mon verre, regrettant tout de suite ma question. Je sens ses yeux confus sur moi, alors que je suis penchée sur le liquide jaune clair.

_Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça?

_Je suis curieuse, je viens de te le dire.

Un jour, il faudra bien que quelqu'un me frappe pour toutes les bêtises que je peux sortir. J'essaie de m'en sortir en ayant l'air malin… Je ne sais pas trop si ça peut marcher avec quelqu'un comme Ezio.

_Je t'offre un verre, et tout ce dont tu veux qu'on parle, c'est… de Maria? Permets-moi d'être un peu surpris.

_N'est-ce pas de ce genre de choses que les hommes parlent lorsqu'ils se croisent dans les tavernes?

Soupir de soulagement, Ezio embarque dans le jeu. Il se penche vers moi, et m'invite à m'approcher.

_Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre Maria et moi? qu'il me demande, sur un ton de confidence.

_Oui?

_Vraiment?

Je hoche de la tête, confirmant à nouveau ma réponse. Il se penche encore un peu plus sur la table, vers moi. Il laisse planer un grand silence lourd de suspense, le temps d'un souffle dans mon oreille. Puis, il dit :

_Rien.

Il recule.

_Rien? que je fais écho.

_Rien. Rien du tout, qu'il répète. Niente, il vuoto.

Il croise les bras, et s'amuse de ma réaction incrédule.

_Mais… je croyais que…

_Tu crois que je suis un coureur de jupons. Tu n'as pas tort là-dessus. Tu sais Maria superbe, magnifique, même, et elle-même séductrice affamée. Bon, je dois avouer que l'équation se fait assez rapidement dans la tête de tout le monde…

_Alors, pourquoi tout ce cirque? Manuel a parlé d'une dispute entre vous deux.

_Manuel? Il t'a parlé de, de ça? Alors là, c'est la meilleure! Quoique je ne suis pas surpris.

Ça y est, je viens de détecter de la gêne dans son rire.

_Est-ce que je viendrais de frôler une corde sensible, senore Auditore?

_Ah non, je peux pas te raconter ça…

_Allons Ezio! Nous sommes entre hommes, après tout!

_Elle va me tuer si elle apprend que je raconte ça! Tu ne veux quand même pas ma mort?

_Ce qui se dit à la Caserma di Alviano, reste à la Caserma di Alviano. Tu as ma parole!

Il me considère un instant de ses grands sourcils bruns. Il passe sa main dans une large mèche de cheveux qui lui gêne la vue, alors qu'il réfléchit.

_Très bien. Mais ça se joue à deux. J'aurai une question pour toi ensuite. Tu n'auras pas le choix de répondre.

Je hoche de la tête. L'alcool commence à pulser dans mes veines, et il doit s'en rendre compte. Plus le temps passe, et plus tout cela deviendra n'importe quoi. Tout d'un coup, depuis que nous avons pris place à cette table, je ne vois plus le mentor, le supérieur, l'homme admirable. C'est à peine si je suis capable de garder en tête qu'il a la quarantaine avancée. Le simple fait de parler de ces choses, et l'espièglerie dans toute cette scène, me donne plutôt l'impression d'être en face d'Ezio, l'adolescent. Et je crois que derrière cette façade, tout ce sérieux, toutes ces responsabilités, c'est fondamentalement sa véritable nature qu'il me partage en ce moment.

_Alors… Tu dois savoir que depuis le tout premier jour, Maria a toujours fait de nombreuses tentatives pour me séduire. Bien sûr, je me plaisais à dire que notre relation de professeur et d'étudiante empêchait tout rapprochement, mais je dois t'avouer que c'est surtout ce jeu qui me plaisais. Maria est une petite fille gâtée, et la voir encaisser tous mes refus, ça m'amusait. Je ne te dirais pas que je n'ai jamais été tenté. C'est même parfois carrément insoutenable… Vois-tu, il y a longtemps, je ne me serais jamais posé de questions, et j'aurais cédé dès le premier soir. Mais avec le temps, je ne sais pas… C'est trop simple, tu comprends? De savoir que je pourrais coucher avec Maria, n'importe quand, ça ne m'attire pas. Les filles faciles, ça ne m'intéresse plus. Je préfère celles qui m'offrent plus de défis, celles à qui il faut davantage que de belles paroles pour les gagner.

_Je vois… que je réponds, imitant pitoyablement l'expression d'un médecin. À vrai dire, je viens d'éviter avec maladresse une dernière phrase qui m'avait tout l'air désignée, à le voir rester silencieux en me dévisageant.

Non, mais est-ce que je rêve? Suis-je vraiment assise à prendre un verre avec Il Mentore Auditore, à discuter de sa vie sentimentale? La scène me semble carrément surréelle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

_C'était le soir où Maria devait partir pour sa mission en Espagne, voilà six mois. Nous avions rendez-vous sur le toit du repère, où je voulais lui donner les dernières indications avant son départ. Hors, lorsque je suis arrivé sur le toit, elle s'y trouvait déjà, complètement nue, à m'attendre.

_Non! Elle a fait ça? que je glousse. Bon Dieu, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux!

_Non, en effet! Mais lorsque je l'ai repoussée, elle a complètement explosé. Elle est redescendue à peine vêtue dans le repère en hurlant des bêtises, comme une enragée. Que je refuse ses avances, encore une fois, l'avait tellement heurtée dans tout ce qu'elle avait de fierté et de dignité… J'ai même cru qu'elle allait quitter notre Ordre. Elle est finalement partie en Espagne, et pendant longtemps, j'ai pensé ne plus jamais avoir de ses nouvelles.

_Alors donc…

Un grand homme, large et imposant, prend à ce moment Ezio à l'épaule en un geste fort et viril.

_Voyez-vous pas il briccone qui est là! Ahah! Tu nous a manqués!

_Bartolomeo! Mon ami!

Celui que je devine le maître des lieux prend place à côté de nous, non pas sans que je sois un peu déçue. J'était sur le point de relancer la balle à Ezio, qu'il me pose à son tour une question indiscrète. Je les écoute distraitement parler, tout en me concentrant sur cette bière, encore trop peu consommée.

_Il y a rumeurs qui disent qu'on t'aurait vu dans le coin de Naples, dernièrement. Ne me dis pas que tu as quelque chose à voir avec le saccage de la toute nouvelle flotte des Borgia qui a eu lieu au port? que demande l'imposant homme.

_Allons, Bartolomeo, depuis quand écoutes-tu les rumeurs? répond Ezio en un clin d'oeil. Les deux partent alors à rire, dans une complicité tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculine. Je les regarde agir et continuer de parler, et je me dis qu'il y a définitivement un sens, un instinct, qui fait que les hommes peuvent se comprendre qu'avec quelques rires et bruits.

_C'est ton nouveau petit protégé, ce gamin? que demande Bartolomeo en me pointant.

_Oui, c'est… Heu… Johan.

_T'as l'air un peu coincé, mon Johan! que l'imposant mercenaire me lance.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, que déjà des verres arrivent à notre table. De l'eau de vie, que nous buvons tous les trois cul-sec. Je vois Ezio me dévisager, avec des yeux qui semblent me demander «Est-ce que ça va aller?» Je lève le menton en même temps que mon verre vide avec un petit air bravache.

_Tu sais que tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs si tu te tiens avec ce petit salaud? que dit Bartolomeo en me donnant un léger coup de son poing sur mon épaule.

_Ah! Je suis prête… prêt à tout!

Et alors là, c'est à mon tour de regarder Ezio droit dans les yeux, lui communiquant toute la subtilité de cette réplique. Il lève son verre en ma direction en signe d'approbation.

Bartolomeo reste encore un moment, nous parlant avec passion de sa femme, Pantasilea. À quel point elle a su changer sa vie, et qu'il ne saurait se passer d'elle.

_ Cela fait longtemps que j'essaie de faire comprendre à ce gredin qu'il n'y a rien de plus vrai que cela, avoir une femme, une complice, une personne toujours à ses côtés… mais môôôsieur préfère encore toujours butiner tout ce qui bouge. C'est plus fort que lui, dès qu'il voit une belle fille, il se doit de la sauter! Hop! Et puis on passe à la suivante!

_Bartolomeo… grogne le concerné.

_Crois-moi, Johan. Ne fais pas la même erreur que lui. Trouve-toi une femme, belle et brillante, et chérie-là! Ne perd pas ton temps dans de stupides histoires comme les siennes. Il s'égare, le pauvre!

_Bon, arrête-moi ça, Bartolomeo! Tu vas l'effrayer avec tes histoires! Et puis, je crois que tu en mets un peu trop quand même, non?

_Ouais… c'est ça! C'est ça…

Il se lève enfin, toujours en rigolant de sa voix grave. Lorsqu'il vient me saluer, il fait mine de m'offrir le baisemain, puis se retient en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

_Amusez-vous bien, qu'il nous dit avant de s'éloigner.

_Quel personnage, que je soupire après un bref silence.

_Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Ana?

Je me tourne vers lui, interloquée. J'essaie de comprendre la nature de sa question, mais il reste impénétrable.

_C'est ma question piège?

Il ne répond rien, reste de marbre devant moi.

_Je suis venue ici pour vivre des sensations fortes.

Toute la suite se passe dans un bourdonnement sourd. Ezio se penche vers moi, et avant même que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il m'embrasse.

Ses lèvres ont encore la saveur salée de ses récents combats. Un mélange de sueur, et du sang d'une légère blessure.

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Pas tant à cause de l'alcool que de toute l'excitation qui parcourt mon corps. Cet incroyable contraste, entre tous ces éléments qui devraient faire du moment quelque chose de violent et vorace; l'alcool, le bruit, les bousculades, la sueur et la bagarre; et cette douceur dans son geste. Cette lenteur et cette grâce qu'il m'offre dans cette étreinte… c'est le baiser d'un gentilhomme. Le baiser qui me laisse imaginer les plus grands fantasmes. Rien comme ces moments maladroits que j'ai vécus auparavant, avec tous ces jeunes hommes empressés d'enfoncer leur langue dans ma bouche.

Non, cette étreinte est d'une telle sensualité… les mots me manquent!

Je frissonne lorsque je sens la main d'Ezio s'approcher de ma nuque dans une caresse, mais il recule sèchement, la panique dans ses yeux. C'est alors que je comprends un détail très important : tout le monde ici est persuadé que je suis un garçon.

Ezio et moi levons la tête, scrutons la foule à gauche puis à droite en un pivot fébrile, puis, enfin rassurés, nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de rire de la situation.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour prendre tant de plaisir à embrasser un homme, qu'il me souffle à l'oreille en gloussant.

**Et... À suivre!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh! Wow wow wow! J'ai tellement reçu de superbes reviews et un achalandage fou suite à la publication de mon dernier chapitre! Je suis trop excitée! **

**C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous livre tout de suite un nouveau morceau à vous mettre sous la dent. **

**Et puis parce que je me sens trop cool (et vous aussi d'ailleurs, vous êtes tous trop cool!) (ça y est, je deviens gaga!), je tiens à vous signifier quelque chose pour la suite. Jusqu'à présent, cette fanfic est classée T, mais depuis le début, je songe à la faire bientôt tourner à M. M'ouais, on sait un peu à quoi s'attendre pour la suite, non? Et je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un a une objection? Aimeriez-vous mieux que ça reste léger, avec de belles insinuations, ou bien on veut quelque chose d'un peu moins clean, limite pervers? Dites-moi!**

**Merci! Merci Merci!**

XXXXXXXXX

Je ne pourrais même pas me souvenir du moindre détail sur la manière dont je me suis rendue au Renard assoupi. Je crois que je flottais entre les rues et les ruelles, remplie d'allégresse. J'ai lancé mon bonnet je ne sais où, et j'ai dégagé mes cheveux noirs en une vague folle sur mes épaules.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi femme!

Je dansais d'une dalle à une autre, le menton bien haut, et les mains maniérées, comme une jolie bouffonne.

Ezio Auditore m'a embrassé.

Je ne saurais dire ce que ça implique, mais selon mon raisonnement, il n'y a qu'une explication; il me trouve désirable. Moi, Ana Culpi, la petite fille à la fois aussi intransigeante que maladroite, j'affriande Ezio.

Prends ça dans les dents, Maria!

Et puis je regrette tout de suite ce que je viens de penser. Non, il ne faudrait surtout pas que je la nargue avec ça… Je ne dois pas embarquer dans ce jeu puéril.

Je suis sur le point de franchir la porte du Renard assoupi, et je me jure de garder cela pour moi. Je vais conserver ce baiser secret.

Je vois la table où notre groupe a pris place, et je me joins à eux sans un mot. Il y a Manuel et un autre assassin qui rigolent debout, finissant de raconter une anecdote de leur journée. Je suis soulagée de voir que leur niveau d'ivresse semble se rapprocher du mien.

_On t'a volé tes vêtements? rigole Manuel en me remarquant enfin.

_Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas? que je lui réponds sur le même ton amusé.

_Où étais-tu, mia cara? On commençait à se poser des questions!

Celle-là vient de Maria, à côté de moi, qui me passe affectueusement le bras le long de mes épaules.

Tout le monde continue de discuter. J'essaie de suivre le fil au travers de toutes ces conversations entrecroisées. Il y a dans cette auberge, une ambiance légère et festive qui me plais.

Cet endroit, qui n'est pas supposé avoir cette utilité à la base, est en réalité le quartier général des voleurs, dirigés par La Volpe. L'endroit est si bien masqué de ses intentions, que plusieurs habitants de la ville en ont fait leur lieu de rassemblement préféré.

En parlant du «loup», voilà La Volpe lui-même qui se joint à nous en prenant place en face de Maria et moi.

_Ah, notre salaud préféré!

_Salut Maria, tu es superbe ce soir! répond-t-il en un clin d'oeil avant de se tourner vers moi.

_Ezio n'est plus avec toi?

_Non, il devait…

Hé, un instant! Comment cela se fait-il que La Volpe soit au courant? Personne ne devrait savoir que nous étions tous les deux à la Carserma.

Il rigole, puis prend une gorgée de vin.

_Mais oui, bien sûr, il doit être en train de se changer. Suis-je bête!

Le bras de Maria, toujours sur mes épaules, se raidit avant de se retirer.

_Ah, Ezio et toi étiez ensemble?

Maria me dévisage gentiment, puis je vois qu'elle comprend enfin où j'étais lorsqu'elle s'attarde sur mon accoutrement. Je dois être une sale petite hypocrite à ses yeux, à présent. Faire comme si j'en avais rien à battre d'Ezio et de ses activités nocturnes, puis m'y précipiter immédiatement, par tous les moyens possibles, dès qu'elle a le dos tourné. On serait offusqué pour bien moins.

_Je crois qu'Ezio aime bien Ana, ajoute La Volpe. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'est sa petite préférée en ce moment.

Et Manuel qui glousse à côté de lui.

_Allons, La Volpe, ne sois pas si absurde, répond Maria.

Je prends la riposte de cette dernière comme une gifle en plein visage.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'absurde, dis-moi?

_Oh! Ana, tu ne dois surtout pas le prendre de cette façon, voyons! Tu es la personne la plus adorable et la plus mignonne que je connaisse! Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois le genre de fille qui intéresse un homme comme Ezio. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu sais…

_Et pourquoi pas?

Maria est décontenancée par mon ton sec.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il ne veut rien savoir de toi?

J'ajoute ces mots, et Manuel continue de rire à côté de nous, non sans s'interposer entre les premières flammèches de notre échange.

_Ana, Maria ne cherchait pas à te blesser. Sois gentille, d'accord?

Mais ma colère m'empêche d'en arrêter là.

_S'il ne veut rien savoir de toi, c'est parce qu'il en a assez des filles faciles.

_Oh, je vois! Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

_Nous nous sommes embrassés.

Et voilà. Je n'ai pas su résister plus de cinq minutes sans sortir mon secret. Un silence complet s'installe à notre table, qui est enfin coupé par un fou rire de La Volpe, qui jouis de la pagaille qu'il a su injecter dans notre soirée.

_Un baiser, ça ne veut absolument rien dire, dit finalement Maria, qui cherche à ne pas perdre la face.

La Volpe appuie en ajoutant « Elle n'a pas tort.

Je le dévisage, déroutée. À quel jeu est-ce qu'il joue? Apparemment, il sait déjà tout, ce qui est bien peu, en bout de ligne. Mais on dirait qu'il cherche à pousser l'amusette un peu plus loin. Dans quelle direction, je ne saurais dire. Ce sale finasseur porte bien son surnom.

_Même les enfants se donnent des baisers, sans conséquences, continue-t-il.

_Et alors?

_Allons, ma petite chérie! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'Ezio et toi allez vous envoyer en l'air? demande Maria en rigolant.

_Je suis même prêt à parier 150 florins que jamais Ana n'aura l'audace de se rendre jusque là.

Coup de grâce! Alors là, non! Personne ne peut me narguer comme ça sans que je riposte! Le sang me monte à la tête, et je sens mes joues bouillir de colère. Je me redresse sur mon banc et croise les bras, sévère. Je dévisage La Volpe en levant le menton; mon langage corporel vient d'accepter sa stupide gage.

Ce simple geste me donne une brève poussée d'adrénaline, alors que je sens Maria qui me fixe, stupéfaite par autant d'hardiesse de ma part.

Et je regrette immédiatement. Je regrette d'avoir embarqué dans ce jeu ridicule. Et je m'en veux encore plus lorsque je vois le pire arriver; du coin de l'oeil, une tache blanche immaculée à la limite de mon champs de vision. Mon coeur cesse de battre lorsque je me rends compte qu'Ezio vient d'entrer dans les lieux. La Volpe se régale de la panique dans mon visage, alors que tout le monde à table anticipe l'arrivée imminente de Il Mentore dans notre groupe.

En un geste totalement irréfléchi (mais probablement le plus salvateur pour moi dans les circonstances), je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie. Je n'ai que le temps d'apercevoir Ezio me sourire, croyant que je vais vers lui, alors que je le bouscule dans ma trajectoire en ligne plus droite que droite vers la porte.

_Hé!

Je sens sa main qui tente de prendre mon bras, mais ma débandade ne me donne qu'un seul ordre : décampe!

Juste avant que je ne franchisse la porte, j'entends ce foutu La Volpe me lancer :

_N'oublie pas, Ana. C'est terminé, les jeux pour enfants!

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir été manipulée? Que ma façon de répondre et de réagir correspondent exactement à ce que La Volpe souhaitait? Je sens que cette gage qu'il a lancé a un deuxième but, beaucoup moins puéril. Cherche-t-il à provoquer? Moi, ou Maria? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien en avoir à foutre de tout cela, en bout de ligne? Oui, il a bien raison, on ne parle plus de gamineries, ici.

Mais si seulement je pouvais deviner à quoi tout cela rime. J'ai l'impression de m'être embarquée dans une joute où je ne connais aucun des règlements, ni même ce qui est en jeu.

Je secoue la tête.

Bon sang! Si seulement je n'étais pas ivre! Tout cela ne se serait jamais déroulé ainsi!

En même temps, je dois tellement trop m'en faire! Qui dit qu'il n'y a rien derrière tout ça? Que cet homme ne fait que s'amuser avec nos enfantillages.

… Pour ensuite tout répéter à Ezio, question de rire un bon coup? Non! La honte ultime! La Honte, avec un grand H!

Voilà ce que je vais faire. Agir comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais existé. Allez hop! Aux oubliettes ma cuite à la Caserma! Et tout ce qui vient de se passer à l'auberge! Je vais me comporter comme si rien n'avait été dit. Et puis, avec le temps, tout le monde finira bien par oublier cette histoire. Dans un an, disons, je serai un assassin accompli, et je rigolerai quand on me dira « Hé! Tu te souviens cette fois-là, au Renard assoupi, à quel point c'était niais? »

Ces réflexions me donnent le pouvoir de m'endormir.

Parce que le lendemain, je devais bien m'en douter, rien ne me sera facile.

Douleur aux globes oculaire, je me réveille en mille miettes, évacuée en diagonale dans ma couchette. La lumière du soleil me flanche immédiatement un mal de crâne tenace. Quelle heure est-il?

Manger… non, boire de l'eau, avant toute chose! M'habiller, puis quêter un foutu dottore, qu'il me refile quelques herbes à bouillir.

Il faut absolument que je sois rétablie pour notre mission de ce soir. Pas question de ne pas être au sommet de ma forme à cause d'une gueule de bois. Oh non!

Je me rappelle et me répète machinalement dans ma tête mon nouveau crédo « Il ne s'est rien passé! Il n'e s'est rien passé! Il ne s'est rien passé! »

Le teint probablement un peu blême, je passe en face de la salle des armes, où j'entends Maria et Manuel qui y sont déjà. J'essaie de traverser l'embrasure de la porte comme une ombre.

_Hé! Ana!

Raté.

J'entre dans la pièce, où je les vois attablés, entourés de couteaux, de lames et de flèches.

Manuel pousse vers moi cinq petits couteaux de lancer, avec un sourire compatissant.

_Tiens. Prends ça avec toi, en plus de ton épée. Ana et moi aurons des arcs et des flèches. Nous nous rencontrons tous les trois dans une heure pour bâtir notre plan avec Ezio. Prépare-toi pendant ce temps.

_Merci Manuel.

Je me tourne vers Maria, mais elle ne réagit pas à ma présence, concentrée à serrer son arc.

XXXXX

Nous arrivons à proximité des lieux, Maria, Manuel, Ezio et moi. Cette première prend les devants à titre d'éclaireur, et revient plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous faisant état de la situation.

_Je suis persuadée d'avoir reconnu Micheletto Corella à cheval en plein milieu d'une petite place publique ancienne, accompagné de deux cavaliers. La place est entourée de colonnes sur deux étages. Il y a au moins six archers distribués en hauteur, ainsi que des gardes, peut-être quatre ou cinq, au niveau du sol.

_Mierda… grogne Manuel.

_Ils se sont doutés que nous allons y être.

_Je vais de l'autre côté.

_Non Maria, riposte Ezio. Manuel et toi avez des arcs. Trouvez un moyen de vous mettre hors de vue, au deuxième niveau des colonnes. Ana et moi allons faire le tour, afin que vous puissiez nous voir.

Elle hoche la tête, puis commence son ascension, Manuel à sa suite.

Subtils telles des ombres, Ezio et moi faisons le tour de la place publique et nous approchons des colonnes sans qu'un garde ne nous voit. Tous les deux collés contre l'escape, nous attendons, Micheletto et ses hommes dans notre champs de vision.

Ezio se penche vers moi.

_Ne fais rien tant que je ne t'en donne pas l'ordre, d'accord?

_Oui.

_Ça va?

_… Oui.

_… Bene.

Il me sourit avant de reprendre sa garde.

Et ça me soulage d'être dans une situation où on ne peut tout simplement pas parler. De se tenir là, tous les deux, à faire le guet en attendant l'arrivée du coursier.

Des bruits de sabots. À ce moment, je pivote sur l'autre escape, à quelques pieds en face d'Ezio. Nous restons figés là à attendre, à deviner quel sera le bon moment pour agir. Ils ont bien pensé leur coup. En effectuant la passation de la lettre dans cette aire ouverte, encerclée par tous ces archers, nous n'avons aucun moyen de s'approcher d'eux sans nous mettre en danger.

Le messager est maintenant à proximité de l'homme de main de Cesare.

J'ai le souffle court, le coeur qui bat la chamade.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? que je chuchote à Ezio.

_Ne fais rien. Attends.

Nous voyons tous les deux la lettre, qui passe d'une main à l'autre. Les deux individus s'échangent quelques mots.

_Il se prépare à partir!

_Attends.

Le messager manie les sangle du cheval, et pivote vers son point d'arrivée.

Si nous ne faisons rien, il va partir au galop dans la seconde. À partir de ce moment, impossible de le rattraper.

Mais qu'est-ce que Ezio espère, bon sang!

Je prends mon élan, et me lance vers eux.

_Ana!

Le cri de surprise que vient de lancer Ezio alerte les archers. Je sens plusieurs flèches siffler vers nous… et le bruit horrible de l'une d'entre elles qui atteint sa cible.

Ezio est touché.

Je ne me retourne pas. Trop tard. Je dois maintenant tout donner. J'entends Maria qui siffle le signal de retraite, mais je l'ignore. Les quelques secondes de confusion que je viens de créer joue en ma faveur, et le messager hésite un instant avant de partir au galop, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passe.

Je me lance sur l'un des cavaliers. Manuel anticipe mon geste, et atteint le garde d'une flèche avant qu'il ne me voit. Je tire son corps tétanisé hors de la selle, et prends place sur le dos de la bête.

Je pars à la poursuite du messager, zigzagant entre les nombreux obstacles sur notre parcours. La chasse dure un long moment, je ne sais même plus où nous sommes dans Rome, et je l'ai enfin à proximité.

D'une main, je réussis à sortir l'un des couteaux que m'a donnés Manuel un peu plus tôt. Je retiens mon souffle, tente de me synchroniser avec l'allure de ma monture, et lance enfin mon arme blanche, qui atteint l'homme en plein milieu du dos. Le cheval de celui-ci continue sa course folle, hystérique. Je secoue les rênes de ma monture, rattrapant la bête, alors que le corps inerte de ma victime menace de tomber au sol.

Nos deux chevaux courent beaucoup trop vite. J'ai beau agripper le coursier par la ceinture, rien n'y fait, l'animal ne veut pas ralentir, trop effrayé. Je tire de mon bras, et au moment où je sens que l'homme tombe de sa monture, je roule à sa suite, effectuant plusieurs douloureux tonneaux sur le sol terreux de cette route irrégulière, m'écorchant les genoux et les bras.

À bout de souffle, je tente de me lever lentement, le corps criant de douleur.

Je prends quelques secondes pour écouter mon corps. Non, je n'ai rien de cassé. Que des éraflures.

Je me précipite à quatre pattes sur le messager quelques pas plus loin, qui murmure encore son agonie.

Sans gêne, je le fouille, et tombe enfin sur cette fameuse lettre. Si je n'avais pas aussi mal en ce moment, je crois que je sautillerais de joie. Folle de curiosité, je réussis toutefois à me retenir, et ne lis pas le contenu de cet envoi. Pour ce faire, il faudrait que je brise le sceau de la famille Borgia qui s'y trouve, imprimé sur une goutte de cire.

J'ai suffisamment été indisciplinée dans les dernières heures, de toute façon…

Je me redresse, et siffle avec l'espoir de voir ma monture revenir. Je dois maintenant retourner au repère des assassins, et répondre de mes actes…


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhh! Ça y est! L'histoire passe d'un classement T à M! Ohhhh! **

**Bon, je vous laisse lire, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas trop déçus... Je me suis censurée un peu, je dois avouer, de peur d'avoir l'air trop vicieuse! :P Mais bon, j'ai laissé tout ça quand même assez explicite, ne vous inquiétez pas! ;)**

**Bonne lecture! Et on se revoit plus tard pour... la conclusion!**

**XXXXX**

Je dévale les escaliers qui mènent au repaire des assassins, le souffle court. Sitôt descendue, je tombe sur Manuel, en train de se délester de ses armes et armures.

_Ah, tiens! Te voilà enfin!

_Où est Ezio? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Il est blessé, n'est-ce pas?

_Il va très bien, me répond-t-il, non sans une pointe d'irritation et de colère dans la voix. «La flèche a touché son bras gauche. Il a une sale blessure, mais rien de grave.

_Tu me vois soulagée! Où est-il?

_Il est dans le salon, celui au fond du couloir. Maria s'occupe de lui.

_Je vais les rejoindre!

Toujours à bout de souffle, je me précipite, rassurée mais nerveuse.

_Hé, Ana!

Je me tourne vers Manuel qui vient de me héler.

« Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais tu es vraiment dans la merde en ce moment.

_Je sais, oui.

_Bonne chance, mia cara!

_…Merci.

Un petit sourire désolé, puis il me laisse à nouveau filer.

Rendue au bout du couloir, je ralentis ma course. Question de reprendre mon souffle, et d'analyser dans quel guêpier je me jette. La porte du salon est ouverte, et j'entends Ezio grogner et marmonner des injures.

_Mierda! Maria… doucement!

_Calme-toi! Et puis arrête de bouger!

_Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seul.

_Tu dis ça! Et tu ne te soignes même pas! Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as plein de vilaines cicatrices.

_Aille!

J'interromps la scène au moment où je me décide enfin à franchir l'embrasure de la porte. Les deux me font dos, Ezio assis sur une large chaise à accoudoirs face au feu qui crépite, et Maria à ses côtés, penchée sur une chaudière d'eau et des bandages. Je dégage un léger raclement de gorge pour signifier ma présence, et les deux tournent simultanément la tête vers moi.

D'abord, ils sont surpris, puis froissés. Maria se lève, le linge rosé de sang encore dans son poing.

_C'est quoi ton problème, piccola cagna? Tu as faillit tous nous faire tuer! Tu n'es même pas foutue de suivre les ordres les plus primaires!

_Maria, c'est bon! grogne Ezio, sa main frottant sa joue râpeuse.

_Compte-toi chanceuse qu'Ezio ne soit pas grièvement blessé. Sinon, je peux te jurer que je t'aurais fait justice, moi! N'as-tu donc rien dans la tête? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

_Maria! hurle l'homme, à bout de nerf.

Sa voix grave et lourde nous fige toutes les deux, les épaules redressées et raidies.

_Je tiens à m'expliquer à Il Mentore au sujet de ma conduite, dis-je, réussissant enfin à en place une. Je m'approche d'eux, et me tiens à quelques pas devant la chaise. Maria ne me lâche pas, et continue de me lancer des bêtises, me menaçant toujours en pointant le linge souillé au visage.

_Alors, en voilà une bonne idée! Si on peut enfin avoir des explications! Parce que tes agissements étaient totalement irrationnels!

_Maria, voudrais-tu nous laisser, à présent?

Elle se tourne vers lui, outrée.

_Quoi?

_Ça va aller. Je veux m'entretenir seul avec Ana, à présent.

Elle propulse le chiffon dans la chaudière, puis se dirige vers le couloir, indignée.

_Ferme la porte, s'il te plaît.

Dos à notre maître, elle me lance un interminable regard noir avant de finalement quitter la pièce dans un claquement sourd.

Suit un long silence, où seul le crachotement du feu est audible. Je me tiens droite devant lui, alors qu'il me dévisage avec fureur et colère. Je le vois dans ses yeux, et dans ses sourcils froncés, qui lui dessinent les premières rides anxieuses qui traversent son front.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Ana?

_J'ai vu le messager se retourner, et il allait prendre son élan, et il…

_Tu ne dois JAMAIS me désobéir, est-ce que c'est clair? me coupe-t-il de cette voix grave que j'apprends à lui connaître aujourd'hui. Il est furieux.

_Je ne voulais seulement pas échouer, Il Mentore… je soupire, de ma voix la plus désolée.

Je le vois expirer, puis se détendre, mais à peine. Je sens qu'il est encore à cran, et qu'il cherche probablement à se maîtriser.

_À présent, c'est foutu, soupire-t-il, la voix cassée. Nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de savoir ce que les Borgia préparent. C'était notre unique chance, et nous l'avons perdue. À cause de toi.

À ce moment, je sors le fameux papier en question de ma veste, et je le brandis, non sans une pointe d'amusement et de fierté. Je vois le regard d'Ezio se transformer drastiquement, l'accablement des derniers instants faisant place à l'excitation la plus pure.

_Tu l'as récupérée? s'exclame-t-il en tendant sa main droite de tout son long vers moi, comme le ferait un gamin pour attraper un cadeau qu'on lui tend.

Amusée, je suis tentée de l'agacer, mais je me retiens et lui donne tout de suite.

En se servant de ses deux mains pour briser le sceau des Borgia, son bras gauche se plie, et fait à nouveau couler le sang de sa plaie, juste en bas de son épaule. Il marmonne son inconfort, et je me penche tout de suite vers lui, finissant de nettoyer et de bander la lésion.

Il extirpe la lettre de l'enveloppe d'une seule main, alors que je le force à allonger le bras pendant que je serre le bandage. Il est tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il grimace à peine sous le supplice que je lui impose.

La tête redressée, j'essaie de lire derrière son épaule. Il sent bien ma curiosité vive, c'est pourquoi il résume sa lecture au fur et à mesure que les informations défilent sous ses yeux.

_Ils se préparent à envoyer des hommes en Angleterre, pour explorer le chemin qui devrait mener au Temple…

_Un temple? De quoi s'agit-il?

_Elle l'a donc trouvé… il soupire, le regard perdu pendant un moment, puis lève la tête vers moi.

« Nous avons des alliés en Angleterre. Et à lire cette lettre, ils sont en danger. Il faut trouver un moyen de les avertir avant que les Templiers ne les surprennent.

Je le dévisage, ne comprenant pas la moitié de ce qu'Ezio vient de dire. Peu importe. il replie la lettre, la dépose sur le meuble juste à côté de lui, et passe sa main sur son bras, massant sa blessure sous le bandage.

_Maria a raison, Ana. Nous aurions pu tous y rester, à cause de toi.

Il dit cela au moment où je fais mine de me redresser, me prenant le bras, le regard insistant.

_Alors peut-être faudra-t-il me punir?

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment trouvé le courage de dire ça, là, à l'instant? Et de me pencher vers lui, suggestive?

Plusieurs longues et lourdes secondes s'écoulent. Nos deux visages sont si proches que je sens son souffle me chatouiller les lèvres. Je le vois dans ses yeux, il me désire autant que moi, je le désire. Et pourtant, il y a quand même une hésitation. Une stupide hésitation, alors que le galbe de nos deux bouches se frôlent. Son souffle, je le sens maintenant dans ma bouche, entrouverte, accueillante. Son nez se colle au mien.

Et puis, je craque. Lequel de nous deux a vraiment craqué avant l'autre, on ne saurait le dire. C'est lui qui venait de m'embrasser, ou c'est moi qui a goûté à ses lèvres la première?

Je me surprends à apprécier sa barbe, fournie mais douce. Tout aussi douce que cette langue, qui se glisse dans ma bouche en une courbe parfaite.

Le baiser s'éternise. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Va-t-on plus loin? N'est-ce qu'un moment d'affection, une légère brisure dans la rigidité de notre relation maître-apprenti, comme à la Caserma la veille? Une anecdote, un éclair de tendresse? Un moment anodin dont nous ferons comme s'il n'avait jamais existé dans quelques minutes?

Non. Je suis beaucoup trop excitée pour en rester là. Je porte ma main à son torse nu, priant pour qu'il ne me repousse pas. Au contraire, il me tire immédiatement contre lui. Je me retrouve assise sur ses jambes, le baiser ayant perdu toute trace de naïveté et de douceur. Il s'est muté en quelque chose d'animal. Les bouches débordent, et le voilà à mordre mon cou. Je promène mon nez dans sa ténébreuse chevelure, alors qu'il glisse une main dans mes vêtements, vers mon sexe.

Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il sent. Un parfum doux et léger, végétal, qui me rappelle le thé, la fraîcheur d'une clairière. La terre humide après une pluie d'été.

Je me lève, et me tiens debout devant lui, enlevant chacun des vêtements qui recouvrent mon corps, un à un. Il reste assis sans dire un mot, observant tous mes gestes, comme un spectateur impassible qui attend d'en voir plus avant de juger.

Pendant une seconde, je doute. Cet homme est impénétrable. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne fait qu'attendre le bon moment pour m'humilier, comme il l'a déjà fait avec Maria?

À présent nue devant lui, mon corps et mes pensées me rendent tellement vulnérable, alors que son silence s'étire.

_Te punir? dit-il enfin. « Oui, assurément. Mais pour le moment, tu devrais plutôt te demander comment te faire pardonner.

Je le vois alors se détendre sur sa chaise avec suggestion. Le message ne peut être plus clair sur sa demande.

_N'est-ce pas là de l'abus de pouvoir?

Il se met à rire, un filet de fébrilité dans la voix.

_Jamais je ne voudrais te priver de ton libre arbitre, Ana. Mais je te croyais beaucoup plus… affamée… que cela. Et puis ce serait dommage, après m'avoir mis autant en appétit dernièrement.

Je m'approche finalement de lui, mon corps bouillant à cause du feu juste à côté de nous deux, mais aussi de tout cet éréthisme que je tente de contenir, alors que je me penche devant lui.

_Et puis, de toute façon… j'ai tant à me faire pardonner, dis-je, lui signifiant que je suis prête à le suivre, malgré ma reculade aux premiers abords.

Ezio avance son bassin en bordure de son siège, pendant que je le libère de son pantalon, dégageant sa verge hors de ses habits, déjà en érection à proximité de mon visage.

Il me sent hésiter un moment, et passe une main dans mes cheveux en soufflant, non sans une pointe d'humour « Tu n'as qu'à m'obéir. C'est tout. »

Et c'est alors que je me lance, tête baissée, à prodiguer ma toute première fellation, acte radicalement proscrit par l'Église et les moeurs de notre pays, geste de dépravation, et de perversité ultime.

Au début, tout n'est qu'hésitation et incertitude. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Puis, je me mets alors à explorer, à goûter, à toucher. Et au bout de quelques minutes, je pèse tout le plaisir que je peux y prendre à observer Ezio réagir à la variété de mes caresses. Je sens ses jambes se raidir, puis se ramollir, et se raidir à nouveau, incessamment, et son souffle, irrégulier, qui laisse échapper quelques soupirs audibles. Il y va parfois de commentaires, simples et brefs, de «oui» étendus, de «plus fort», «plus vite»… Il me donne ses directives, mais ultimement, il n'y a que moi qui dirige.

Plus les minutes passent, et plus je sens son organe durcir et prendre de l'ampleur entre mes lèvres. Je suis excitée à la seule idée d'imaginer son gland, violacé et saillant, se frayer un chemin dans ma fente, déjà humide. Je m'imagine son priape entier, long et large, disparaître entièrement en moi.

Tous les deux au sommet de notre trépidation, nous prenons place à même le sol de la pièce. Il caresse ma vulve de ses doigts à la fois larges et agiles. Nous nous embrassons avec fougue. Bouillante de désir, je m'allonge au sol, tente d'agripper son organe, et de le diriger vers mon entrejambe, mais il me retourne en saisissant mon bassin avec force et autorité. C'est lui qui mène, il vient de m'en faire un rappel.

Sur les genoux, je lui fais dos, totalement soumise. Je suis affolée un instant, lorsqu'il m'oblige à me pencher en portant sa main au bas de mon dos. Sa caresse, lente et douce, me donne des frissons. La paume de sa main explore mes courbes, mon dos, ma hanche, puis ma fesse. Sans prévenir, il me gifle le derrière dans un bruit sourd.

J'ai à peine le temps de laisser échapper un cri de surprise, que je le sens ensuite me pénétrer, lentement. Son pénis semble ne plus en finir de plonger en moi.

Je sens ensuite son bassin me percuter, incessamment, en d'innombrables va-et-viens. La force et la vitesse avec lesquelles il me baise ne peuvent me retenir de gémir. Et ça semble l'exciter encore davantage.

Il me tourne finalement, m'allongeant sur le dos, et m'embrasse, comme un fauve qui dévore sa proie. Je sens tout son corps bouillant sur moi, la sueur de son ventre gommant au mien, le poil de son torse contre ma poitrine. Mon sexe est gonflé et galvanisé au contact du sien, et attend impatiemment la suite de notre ébat.

Il me pénètre à nouveau, et reste en moi, faisant danser son bassin entre mes deux jambes. Son sexe profondément en moi, son pubis chatouillant mon clitoris, et son souffle contre ma joue; je jouis sans retenue, me permettant de serrer ses deux fesses entre mes mains grandes ouvertes. Il souris, puis vient quelques instants plus tard, sa bouche contre mon oreille dans un léger raclement de gorge.

Il se retire, puis s'allonge contre moi, déposant sa tête contre mon ventre.

Quelques secondes défilent, nous donnant le temps de reprendre notre souffle.

_C'est bon, tu es pardonnée, rigole-t-il gentiment.

_J'ai une question?

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Pendant une seconde, je crois que mon coeur cesse de battre. J'ai un éclair de lucidité, qui me rappelle qu'Ezio Auditore vient de me faire l'amour, que nous n'avons fait qu'un pendant un moment, et que nous avons tous les deux jouis ensemble. Et qu'il me regarde, comme ça, de ses grands yeux bruns, en toute quiétude, me fait réaliser à quel point cet homme est incroyablement beau. Je me demande de quoi il avait l'air lorsqu'il avait mon âge…

_Je t'écoute… dit-il, voyant bien que je venais de m'égarer dans mes pensées.

_Ce soir, sur la vieille place publique, si je n'avais pas agis, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait? Allais-tu laisser partir le messager?

Il ricane avant de me répondre.

_Je me préparais à faire exactement ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as devancé d'une seconde.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, même si, dans les faits, je sais que je suis toujours aussi irresponsable d'avoir agis de la sorte.

_Tu feras un excellent assassin, Ana. Beaucoup plus vite que tu ne le crois.

_Vraiment?

Il embrasse le creux de ma hanche, puis s'assoupi contre mon ventre. La conversation est terminée.

Pendant une seconde, je suis tourmentée, alors que des flashes de Maria, La Volpe, Bartolomeo et de toute ces stupides histoires m'envahissent à nouveau. Je secoue la tête, déterminée à repousser ces images.

Je n'ai aucune idée à quoi m'attendre du lendemain, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vis un moment complètement fou et privilégié. Toujours couchée à même le sol, je dévisage Ezio, nu et allongé contre moi, la tête sur mon ventre, les yeux clos.

Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de devenir, Ana


	8. Chapter 8

Mon sommeil s'interrompt lorsqu'Ezio se lève, me délestant de la présence de son corps nu contre le mien. Je me réveille lentement, alourdie par toute cette chaleur sèche et écrasante en provenance du foyer, à quelques pas.

Nous nous sommes assoupis? Combien de temps? Fera-t-il jour bientôt? Cette nuit fut la plus longue et la plus enlevante que j'aie vécu depuis longtemps. La mission que j'ai sabotée à l'ancien colisée, ma course pour récupérer cette lettre, la frustration de Maria, Manuel et Ezio face à mes agissements, et maintenant cette tournure tout à fait incroyable que je venais de vivre en m'offrant à mon maître. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Comment est-ce que tout cela a bien pu arriver?

Je ne réagis pas lorsqu'Ezio se redresse et se dirige vers la chaise où il prenait place lorsque je suis entrée dans la pièce. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que moi aussi je suis réveillée. Pas tout de suite. En plissant légèrement mes yeux mi-clos, je l'observe sans bouger, alors qu'il enfile son pantalon puis prend place sur le siège. Il soulève la lettre que je lui ai obtenue avec tant d'ardeur, la déplie et la lit à nouveau, l'air anxieux.

Il soulève puis déploie lentement son bras gauche, ouvrant et refermant la plaie sous le bandage. La douleur le fait grimacer.

Je me demande ce qui peut le préoccuper dans cet envoi. Déjà qu'il met tant d'énergie à épier tous les agissements des Borgia en sol italien, je trouve que c'est plutôt du zèle de sa part que de vouloir les pourchasser dans leurs activités partout en Europe. Après tout, il ne se contentera que d'envoyer une lettre d'avertissement à ses alliés en Angleterre, et l'affaire sera close. Rien de plus simple!

Pourtant, mon instinct me dit que cette histoire va plus loin que cela. Que ce n'est pas tant l'intérêt des Borgia pour cette histoire d'archéologie et de vieux temples, que l'identité de ses alliés sur le terrain qui préoccupe réellement Ezio. Sont-ils vraiment en danger?

Je laisse échapper un long soupir en étirant ma colonne, créant une belle et souple courbe qui fait pointer mes deux seins vers le haut. Tout mon petit corps est baigné de la lueur dorée des braises qui dansent tout près de moi.

Je vois mon mentor lever ses grands yeux marrons vers moi, et me sourire. Je lui rends l'esquisse de cette gaieté, encore lasse et endormie.

Ce drôle de silence feutré. Où les deux réfléchissons enfin à ce que nous venons de faire. Et puis quelque chose me frappe soudainement. Quelque chose qui m'excite et m'effraie tout à la fois.

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

Je suis attirée, fascinée, par cet homme. Mais je n'éprouve aucun sentiment, aucun attachement. Probablement parce que je sais très bien que lui-même ne ressent rien de tout cela vis à vis moi. Je le devine qu'à la manière dont se sont déroulées les dernières heures, par la nature de nos ébats. Aucune romance, aucune tendresse. Que quelques pulsions totalement charnelles. Il avait envie de moi, il a attendu que je me dévêtisse, et a soulagé ses bas instincts qu'il retenait depuis un moment. Et moi, j'ai embarqué dans le jeu, en pleine connaissance de cause, parfaitement consciente qu'il n'avait rien de plus à m'offrir.

Je me demande seulement si un homme comme Ezio Auditore est capable d'aimer, de toute façon. J'imagine mal une femme être à ses côtés, et accepter toutes les conséquences d'une telle union. Ezio a plus de quarante ans, et est toujours célibataire, sans enfants, sans famille. Peut-être a-t-il déjà été amoureux, mais je crois qu'il en a souffert, et qu'il est à présent persuadé que ses sentiments l'ont séché de l'intérieur.

C'est fou à quel point on apprend à connaître un homme, juste à la façon qu'il a de vous faire l'amour.

Et moi, dans tout cela, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je pense à cette journée avec Maria, où j'étais persuadée ne jamais être capable d'avoir une aventure pour le simple plaisir que cela pourrait m'offrir. Et pourtant, m'y voilà. Suis-je à présent la maîtresse de Ezio Auditore? L'idée m'excite comme une gamine. Vais-je faire partie des rumeurs?

« À ce qu'on raconte, Il Mentore aurait une aventure secrète avec une jeune femme… »

« Ah oui? Qui donc? »

« Impossible de savoir! »

Je m'imagine déjà suivre Ezio dans ses aventures périlleuses et violentes pendant le jour, et le rejoindre en catimini la nuit tombée, pour quelques enseignements très privés…

Je me lève enfin, et m'approche de lui dans une démarche lascive.

_Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, soupire-t-il en me passant une main le long de ma hanche.

_Ça va.

_Tu devrais aller te coucher, à présent. Repose-toi avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Et moi qui voulais déjà remettre ça. Mais Ezio a raison. Nous sommes tous les deux épuisés par les derniers événements, et rester trop longtemps dans cette pièce risque de nous compromettre. Dans peu de temps, lorsque la journée débutera, les gens recommenceront à y circuler et à vaquer à leurs nombreuses occupations.

Je me tourne, et me rhabille.

_Ana? demande-t-il d'une voix soucieuse. « J'aimerais que personne ne sache, pour ce soir… Je ne crois pas que ce serait bien vu par la Confrérie, autant pour moi que pour toi. Tu comprends?

_Je pense la même chose.

_Bene. À plus tard, Ana.

Il vient de me dire aurevoir de la manière la plus banale qui soit, et étrangement, ça me plaît. Je me dirige vers la porte, le coeur léger, la sensation d'être en parfaite maîtrise des événements. Comme si se faire sauter par Ezio était quelque chose de totalement anodin dans mon existence de jeune apprentie.

Je risque un pas dans le couloir.

_Maria?

Mon premier réflexe est de fermer la porte derrière moi. D'une manière si prompte, que toute subtilité est absente. La flamboyante blonde est appuyée contre une bibliothèque, les bras croisés.

Est-ce qu'elle est au courant? Assurément! Cette garce a écouté à la porte!

_Maria, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Ça ne pouvait être autre chose que ce qu'elle a entendu. Je n'ai aucun moyen de m'en sortir. Maria sait tout. Elle reste gentiment plantée là, un léger sourire au visage, admirant ma panique devant mon nouveau secret si subitement dévoilé par la dernière personne avec qui je souhaitais que cela arrive.

_Hé bien, toutes mes excuses, Ana. Je me rends compte que depuis le début, je t'ai que trop sous-estimé, raille-t-elle avec calme et légèreté. « Tu m'as bien eue, avec ton jeu de la petite intouchable. J'y ai presque cru! Il suffit donc que tout le monde tourne le dos pour que tu te jettes sur Ezio… Le seul mystère dans tout cela réside dans le fait que je ne comprends toujours pas comment une traînée comme toi peut l'intéresser!

_Maria, ça ne veut rien dire, je te le jure! Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais!

Elle se met à rire. Je peux la comprendre; ce que je viens de dire est complètement ridicule.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle. Ton secret sera bien gardé.

_Quoi?

_Tiens-toi tranquille, et je t'assure que ça ne restera qu'entre nous deux, me propose-t-elle.

Sa promesse pue le poison. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre? Si j'ai bien compris, je la contrarie, et elle ne se gênera pas pour me gâcher l'existence. Et je ne veux surtout pas découvrir de quoi cette femme est capable.

Ça y est, je suis coincée, déjà. Envolées, mes lubies de secrets concubinages avec Ezio.

_Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous tous? dit-elle, jouissant déjà de sa situation de pouvoir sur moi. « Tout le monde a très hâte de savoir comment les choses se sont déroulées cette nuit.

Elle m'offre un clin d'oeil, qui ne me donne le goût que de balancer son joli petit crâne contre le coin d'un meuble. J'expire lentement ma rage.

_Mais oui, bien sûr, Maria. Je te suis.

Je devine par une minuscule lucarne que le soleil est bien levé. Nous marchons ensemble sans dire un mot, jusqu'à la salle à manger, un étage plus haut.

Dès que nous prenons place, Manuel me dévisage de la tête aux pieds.

_Dis donc, la nuit a été plutôt rude!

Il vient de me faire réaliser à quel point je dois avoir un air misérable en ce moment. Mes vêtements sont abîmés, troués, et je suis couverte de boue et de sueur. Je serais prête à échanger ma place au paradis pour un grand bain chaud, là, immédiatement.

_Alors? commence Maria. Comment ça s'est passé avec Ezio? Est-ce qu'il a l'intention de te punir?

Respire, Ana. Respire.

_Nous avons longuement parlé, que je trouve enfin à répondre. J'ai réussi à intercepter le courrier, alors il s'est montré beaucoup plus clément.

_Tu as réussi? s'exclame Manuel d'une voix enjouée. Tu sais ce que contenait l'envoi?

_… Elle a tout lu avant de remettre quoi que ce soit à Ezio, assurément, grommèle Maria.

_Non. Pas du tout, que je rétorque avec une pointe de fierté. Il a lu la lettre en ma présence. Elle parle de soldats Borgia, qui seront envoyés sous peu en Angleterre, pour trouver un temple, apparemment.

_Ça alors! En Angleterre! Oulah! Géant! Un temple… Attends, c'est immense ce que tu viens de nous dire là, Ana!

Je lève un sourcil intrigué. Ma révélation a un effet euphorisant sur tout le monde, et je ne comprends rien.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

_Ça veut dire qu'il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'Ezio décide d'envoyer l'un de nous là-bas.

_Calme-toi, Manuel, dit Maria à la blague. Il n'a pas encore été décidé qu'il s'agira de toi!

_Et moi, je crois que oui! Depuis tout ce temps, toute cette énergie que je donne pour notre Confrérie… Ezio le sait à quel point je rêve de partir en mission! Et puis ça, l'Angleterre, c'est énorme!

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si génial à cela? je demande naïvement.

_L'aventure, Ana! Le voyage! Découvrir de nouvelles cultures, de fous paysages. Apprendre des tas de choses!

Mes grands yeux perplexes ont vite fait de le calmer.

Sérieusement. Pourquoi joindre la cause des assassins, pour ensuite déguerpir au loin? Je trouve ça ridicule, mais me garde de le verbaliser. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vexer Manuel.

_Apprentis, comment allez-vous?

Je me retourne, alors qu'Ezio s'approche de nous, fièrement vêtu de son costume blanc maculé. Difficile de croire que j'avais le même homme complètement nu devant moi il y a quelques instants. Le contraste entre le chevaleresque guerrier et le simple amant me frappe. Mais pas autant que son attitude, solide et parfaite. On ne décèle aucun signe de fatigue, ni dans sa posture, ni dans son regard. Il semble aussi éveillé et dégourdi que s'il venait de se lever d'un sommeil de dix heures, alors que sa nuit fut tout aussi blanche et éprouvante que la mienne.

Comment fait-il?

Il fait un signe de la main à Manuel, qui se redresse immédiatement, comme s'il attendait ce geste depuis toujours.

_Manuel, viens avec moi. Il faut qu'on parle.

_Je vous suis, Il Mentore!

_Désolé d'avoir à vous le voler, mesdames! dit Ezio en nous faisant une révérence enjouée. Maria lui renvoie un grand sourire exagéré, alors que je lève à peine la tête vers lui.

XXXXXXX

Manuel et Ezio restent enfermés dans la bibliothèque pendant toute la journée, sans jamais en sortir. Je profite de ce long moment de répit pour vaquer à mes occupations. Ce n'est que vers la tombée du jour qu'on les voit enfin sortir, épuisés. Ils passent tous les deux dans la salle de séjour, alors que je suis allongée dans un divan, à lire distraitement un bouquin de philosophie. Maria fait exactement la même chose que moi à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je sens notre maître poser les yeux sur moi, alors que je fais semblant d'être captivée par ma lecture.

_Ana?

Je lève la tête, mimant la surprise.

_Je dois me rendre en ville pour une brève commission. Tu m'accompagnes?

À peine ai-je le temps de fermer mon ouvrage, que Maria s'en mêle.

_Attends Ezio! Je voudrais te parler un moment avant que vous ne partiez!

Mon coeur ne fait qu'un bond. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?

Ezio soupire, puis acquiesce à sa demande.

_Ça ne prendra qu'un instant, dit-elle en me souriant, alors qu'elle entraîne Ezio dans le bureau, qui la suit contre sa volonté.

Garde ton calme, Ana! Si ça se trouve, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi. Elle ne cherche qu'à te flanquer la trouille…

Après quelques instants, je me lève lentement. Je suis seule dans la pièce, Manuel ayant déjà rejoint sa chambre en prenant à peine le temps de me souhaiter bonne nuit.

J'avance en silence et avec précaution vers la porte du bureau. Si Maria épie aux portes, moi aussi j'en ai le droit!

_Cela me surprend d'Ana, dit Ezio.

_Si! Je t'assures! dit-elle, la voix enjouée.

_Écoute, Maria, tu as toujours été de précieux conseils, et je te promets d'y réfléchir. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

_Non, bien sûr. Je comprends ta retenue. Mais je tenais à t'en glisser un mot. Parce que j'apprécie énormément Ana, tu le sais.

_Oui, nous l'apprécions tous.

Merde! À quoi elle joue? Qu'a-t-elle pu inventer sur moi? Je m'empresse de retrouver ma place sur le divan, faisant comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'ils reviennent tous les deux me rejoindre dans la salle commune.

_Tu es prête? me demande Ezio en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Je me lève, et dévisage Maria, tout sourire aux côtés de notre maître.

_ À plus tard! nous lance-t-elle d'une voix bienveillante et chaleureuse.


	9. Chapter 9

****Désolée si vous avez reçu plein d'avertissements pour ce chapitre-là... Il semble y avoir quelques problèmes techniques sur depuis le week-end...!**  
><strong>

**Ça y est! Enfin, le chapitre final pour _Ana_! Bon sang, cette fanfic m'a tellement fait souffrir! Il faut savoir que la fin que j'avais imaginée au début, lorsque j'ai commencé, était vraiment moche. Dans le genre, pas réussie du tout. J'ai angoissé un bon bout de temps avant de m'en sortir, et tourner tout ça autrement...! **

**Ça donne donc un dernier chapitre final assez musclé. Plus long que ce à quoi je suis habituée... C'est tout un tour de force pour moi, d'avoir enfin décidé de la façon dont ça devrait se terminer. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Parce que, je ne sais pas encore si je vais en avoir le courage et l'énergie, mais j'ai une autre idée de fanfic qui me trotte dans la tête, qui se situerait après Revelations, et qui viendrait clore cette histoire à moi... Peut-être que je suis trop dans mon délire? Est-ce qu'il y en a qui vont me suivre si je me lance encore? Je sais pas...!**

**Bon, bonne lecture, j'espère! **

**XXXX**

Enfin sortis de notre cache, je prends le chemin en direction du centre-ville. Après à peine quelques pas, je sens qu'Ezio ne me suit pas, et je me retourne vers lui.

_Hé? Où va-t-on? je lui lance alors.

_À l'écurie.

_Mais nous ne sommes qu'à quelques minutes de marche de…

_Nous n'allons pas en ville, me répond-t-il d'une moue espiègle. « J'ai d'autres plans.

Nerveuse, je regarde aux alentours avant de me mettre en selle à la suite d'Ezio, priant pour que personne ne nous voit déguerpir.

Après seulement quelques instants à nous frayer lentement et avec précaution un chemin dans la foule, je constate que nous avons atteint le quartier Antico.

_Suis-moi!

C'est alors que mon maître lance sa monture dans un galop, et je le suis de près, à toute vitesse. Nous fendons l'air pendant une longue course. Je nous vois dépasser le Colisée au loin, en piquant vers le sud ouest. Il y a de moins en moins de bâtisses aux alentours, et nous nous approchons de la forêt.

Nous ralentissons alors la cadence. Lorsque je rattrape enfin Ezio, je me tourne vers lui. Il a un large sourire que même sa capuche ne peut dissimuler. Comme un adolescent qui fugue après le couvre-feu.

_Ces journées entières à manipuler des livres et des documents, ça m'épuise tellement! Beaucoup plus que de traîner partout dans la ville. J'ai songé être banquier, il y a très longtemps, avant de devenir un assassin. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais été très heureux! Tu me vois, moi, banquier? Coincé derrière une grille, toute la journée, à compter des florins?

_Non, jamais…

En effet, l'idée est plutôt saugrenue.

_Qu'avez-vous fait, Manuel et toi, toute la journée?

_Manuel m'aide à planifier un voyage, pour alerter nos alliés en Angleterre. En temps normal, je ne prends pas le soin de m'occuper de ces paperasses, mais je suis le seul à connaître tous les détails… Je songe l'y envoyer. Ce sera une très longue mission. Il y en aura probablement pour plus d'un an.

_Un an! Manuel sera parti pendant un an?

_Oui.

Nous continuons d'avancer sur nos montures, et je ne sais toujours pas où nous allons. Les lieux sont maintenant sauvages. Plus de maisons, ni de puits ou de tours. Qu'un étroit chemin de terre. Je crois ne jamais être allée aussi loin aux alentours de la ville.

_Pourquoi as-tu joint notre Ordre, Ana, dis-moi?

Je regarde droit devant moi, confuse. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que sa question est directement reliée à sa dernière conversation avec Maria?

Ezio continue, suite à mon silence.

_De tous les assassins que je forme, tu es la seule qui nous a trouvés, et qui a volontairement souhaité faire partie de nos rangs. Je me suis informé, et les Culpi sont une famille ordinaire, sans histoire, ni aucun parti pris. Ça me surprend que tu aies laissé tomber une vie confortable et normale pour sacrifier ton existence à une cause si difficile et nébuleuse que la nôtre.

_À cela je ne peux répondre que la même chose que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, Ezio. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'avoir déjà été martyr pour croire en un idéal. J'ai la conviction que le pouvoir se doit surtout d'être détenu par le peuple, et non par quelques individus égocentriques sans aucune vision large d'une société qui pourrait se déployer avec autonomie.

Ezio se met à rire.

_J'aimerais bien t'entendre argumenter avec Machiaveli!

_Mais n'est-ce pas ainsi que tu penses, toi aussi? Sinon, tu ne traquerais pas ainsi les Borgia.

_C'est par pur égoïsme que j'ai commencé à le faire, pourtant. Avec le temps, toute cette soif de vengeance s'est mutée en une énergie positive. Je me suis rendu compte en venant à Rome, que j'avais le pouvoir de changer les choses, et d'améliorer la vie de plusieurs personnes. La maturité et la sagesse aident à réinventer nos motivations profondes, à penser plus grand que nous-même.

Je garde le silence, et réfléchis à ses dernières paroles. Je comprends enfin pourquoi Ezio Auditore n'est pas qu'un guerrier, mais aussi un meneur. Ses convictions sont devenues si fortes, qu'elles dirigent toute son existence, toute sa raison d'être.

_En cela, je te respecte, Ana. Tu as su comprendre très jeune ce que voulait dire le don de soi.

Silence de ma part, encore. Je suis profondément touchée par ce que mon mentor vient de me dire. Il s'agit probablement du plus beau des compliments qu'on puisse m'avoir déjà fait.

_Grazie, Il Mentore.

Étrangement, si c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, ce que Maria a raconté à Ezio semble surtout jouer en ma faveur. À moins que ça n'aie rien à voir. Moi qui m'étais toujours vue comme impulsive et immature… Ezio me renvoie une image de moi que je n'avais jamais perçue auparavant. Peut-être a-t-il plus de considération en mon encontre que je le croyais? Que je suis plus qu'une gamine?

_Nous sommes arrivés, dit-il alors.

Je regarde les environs. Rien. Il n'y a que la forêt qui nous entoure.

Il saute en bas de sa monture, et lie les sangles à un tronc qui longue le sentier. Je l'imite, non sans hésiter, cherchant toujours la raison de cette mystérieuse escapade.

_Où sommes-nous?

Il ne me répond pas, et s'engage dans la végétation. Je discerne un très faible sentier, délimité par quelques branches cassées et de la terre tapée. Le chemin semble être rarement utilisé.

Le ciel est suffisamment dégagé pour que nous n'ayons besoin de torche. Nous marchons ainsi quelques instants, puis débouchons sur le renflement d'un lac, qui forme une minuscule et tranquille baie courbée. Tout autour, la forêt est dense et épaisse, et le reflet de la lune gibbeuse sur l'eau dégage une lueur douce et apaisante. Seul le bruit de quelques cigales et grenouilles engourdies brise le silence.

Ce lieu est un havre de paix, un minuscule micro système de quiétude et de sérénité.

_J'adore cet endroit, soupire Ezio. C'est ici que je me rends lorsque je veux me retrouver seul et réfléchir. J'ai rêvé de cet instant toute la journée!

Et il m'y a invitée. Il m'a fait part de ce lieu secret, connu que de lui seul. Je me sens privilégiée.

Il s'approche de la rive, où a été construit un petit quai de fortune, qui a sans doute été bricolé par des paysans des environs qui connaissent aussi l'existence de ce minuscule paradis.

Je vois Ezio retirer ses bottes en poussant leurs talons. Il se met à se déshabiller, de cette même façon frénétique que le ferait un gamin, empressé de se jeter au plus vite dans une piscine. Malgré la complexité de son costume, il le retire à une impressionnante vitesse. Sitôt nu, il se rend au bout du quai, se penche et se laisse glisser dans le lac en un long soupir de soulagement.

L'eau jusqu'aux épaules, il se tourne vers moi, qui n'a pas du tout bougé encore.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour que tu restes là!

J'hésite encore.

_De quoi as-tu peur? Qu'un monstre marin t'agrippe?

À vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup plus peur de voir les yeux bleus luisants de colère d'une autre apprentie aux travers des branchages.

Je scrute les alentours, alors qu'Ezio se plaît à plonger la tête sous l'eau, pour en ressortir quelques mètres plus loin.

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en fais tant? Personne ne peut nous avoir suivi jusqu'ici. La nuit est si silencieuse, que nous aurions entendu le moindre bruit venant dans notre direction. Même une gerboise ne pourrait passer inaperçue.

Je soupire, soulagée par cette conviction que j'ai à présent d'être sans danger, puis me dévêts à mon tour. J'avance lentement jusqu'à l'extrémité du quai, m'assieds et y glisse les pieds. L'eau est encore tiède du soleil éclatant de la journée.

Je plonge à mon tour la tête sous l'eau, et repousse mes cheveux hors de mon visage. Les deux mains sur les tempes, je soupire, le temps d'un souffle interminable, expulsant toute l'angoisse des derniers jours. Mes muscles se relâchent miraculeusement lorsque j'ouvre les yeux pour admirer l'endroit où nous sommes.

_Ça en valait la peine, non? rigole Ezio en nageant à ma rencontre.

_Alors ça, oui!

_Et puis, c'est tellement mieux lorsque nous sommes deux à partager ce moment, tu ne trouves pas?

Il s'approche de moi, touche ma joue tiède et humide de sa main, et se penche pour m'embrasser.

Sous l'eau, ses doigts effleurent ma peau, et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner alors qu'ils se promènent de mon dos jusqu'à mes hanches, puis atteignent l'intérieur de mes cuisses. De sa paume, il caresse mon clitoris, puis insère l'index et le majeur en moi. L'eau fraîche qui me pénètre alors me donne un plaisir intense, lancinant.

S'en suit une longue étreinte, douce et tendre, avec toute la lenteur de nos membres submergés. Je sens son priape frôler mon ventre, et je ne peux me retenir d'avoir intensément envie de lui. D'avoir un désir fou de sexe, là, maintenant, le plus vite possible. S'il ne me pénètre pas bientôt, je pourrais devenir hystérique.

_Je te veux… je ne cesse de lui répéter en soupirant à son oreille, que je dévore de mes deux lèvres.

_Je peux donc abuser de toi à nouveau?

_Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix? je lui réponds en levant le sourcil.

Nous nous mettons à glousser comme deux enfants en nous dirigeant vers le quai, où nous y allongeons, nos deux corps froids et trempés l'un contre l'autre. Ezio me surplombe, les mèches de ses cheveux plaquées le long de son visage et de son cou, le torse luisant et parcouru d'une chair de poule. Il s'introduit alors en moi, son bassin ondulant entre mes deux jambes grandes ouvertes. Il en soulève une, qu'il monte jusqu'à son épaule. Cet angle fait en sorte qu'il me pénètre encore plus profondément, créant un pincement dans mon ventre lorsque son gland percute les parois de mon vagin.

Excité de me voir ainsi gémir, partagée entre plaisir et douleur, il augmente la cadence.

Je me retiens de crier, je vais venir d'un instant à l'autre. Et…

J'ai entendu quelque chose.

_La forêt! que je réussis à dire.

_Quoi? halète-t-il.

_Il y a quelqu'un dans la forêt!

Exaspéré, Ezio relâche ma jambe et lève la tête.

_Rien d'autre que de petits voyeurs…

À ce moment, on entend très distinctement le bruit de branches secouées. Ezio se redresse, et se rue sur ses vêtements, empoignant l'une de ses armes blanches. Nous restons sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes, scrutant l'aurée de la forêt en quête d'un indice. Nous entendons quelqu'un fuir.

_Tu vois? soupire Ezio en relâchant sa garde. Un gamin venu se rincer l'oeil, c'est tout.

Ce n'est pas suffisant pour me convaincre.

L'angoisse me noue la gorge. Peut-être devrais-je lui dire, pour Maria? J'y pense sérieusement, puis me ravise. Si Ezio sait que Maria est au courant, et qu'elle m'a menacée, son premier réflexe sera d'aller à sa rencontre pour régler la situation. Ce qui ne doit surtout pas se produire.

J'enfile mes vêtements, tout désir complètement évaporé. Ezio me dévisage, loin d'être aveugle sur ma moue anxieuse.

À ce moment, nous entendons des chevaux hennir au loin. Nous levons la tête vers la cime des arbres, médusés.

Nos montures!

Nous nous empressons d'enfiler nos vêtements et de prendre nos ceintures remplies de nos armes dans nos bras, et filons au travers de la forêt dans une course effrénée. Lorsque nous sommes de retour au sentier, les deux chevaux ont disparu.

Je siffle du plus fort que je peux, à plusieurs reprises, souhaitant voir les deux bêtes réapparaître.

_Ça ne sert à rien. Il est trop tard, ils n'entendront pas. Quittons la forêt, nous aurons plus de chance.

Le chemin se fait en silence. Nous marchons d'un pas rapide, resserrant nos costumes au rythme de nos pas.

Je vois qu'Ezio est préoccupé, lui aussi. Il ne croit sûrement plus à la présence de petits voyous dans les bois, et sait que quelqu'un nous a suivis. L'on avait fait fuir les chevaux dans le seul but de nous coincer, et d'éterniser notre absence au repère des assassins, et c'est assez pour nous inquiéter.

Après une heure de marche, nous arrivons enfin en bordure de la forêt, s'ouvrant sur de larges vallons de terres agricoles. Nous continuons à avancer, et réussissons enfin à faire revenir nos chevaux. Nous nous empressons alors de rejoindre l'île tibérine.

Nous descendons à grandes enjambées les marches qui mènent vers la cave. Dès que nous entrons dans la pièce principale, Ezio se fait intercepter par La Volpe.

_ Où étais-tu passé?

_J'avais à faire, répond promptement Ezio.

_Oui, une simple course au centre-ville. Tu t'es absenté pendant des heures! Nous devions nous voir, tu avais oublié?

_Nous avons eu des problèmes… que je réponds pour nous défendre. Ça ne semble pas vraiment avoir l'effet escompté, parce que La Volpe me lance un regard qui veut clairement dire «mêle-toi de tes affaires, petite» tout en prenant Ezio par l'épaule pour le mener à l'écart.

Je fais mine de m'éloigner, mais je garde mes sens en éveil, tentant de capter ce qu'ils se disent.

_Tu devrais faire gaffe, Ezio. Pendant que j'attendais ici, j'ai entendu de drôles de rumeurs!

_Vraiment?

_Tu te taperais l'une de tes apprenties à ce qu'on raconte, petit vicieux, chuchote-t-il non sans se retenir de glousser, faisant clairement allusion à moi.

_Qui t'a raconté ça?

_Peu importe… Je ne fais que te mettre en garde. Il ne faudrait pas que de stupides histoires divisent tes petits grouillots!

_Merci de t'en faire pour moi, Volpe! répond Ezio en un sarcasme.

Concerné, les bras croisés, l'assassin se tourne et croise mon regard une seconde avant de quitter définitivement la pièce.

Le lendemain, tout continue de se passer comme si de rien n'était. Dès le lever du soleil, Manuel et Ezio s'enferment à nouveau dans la bibliothèque, soucieux de terminer les derniers détails de cette mission à venir.

Je flâne dans la salle commune, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ma peau. Cet après-midi, j'irai probablement m'entraîner à l'arbalète dans la clairière. Mais pour l'instant, je gobe les raisins d'une grappe qui traîne dans un bol tout près de moi, l'esprit ailleurs.

Je vois Maria apparaître depuis le couloir. Le sourire qu'elle me lance m'empourpre le visage. Je me lève, et la plaque contre le mur.

_C'était toi hier, dans la forêt! Avoue!

_Hé! Calme-toi!

Elle me repousse, décontenancée de me voir réagir.

_Fous-moi la paix, d'accord? que je lui grogne au visage.

_Pour ça, t'as pas à t'inquiéter, petite conne! Tu as perdu, Ana. Depuis le début, tu as perdu!

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

À ce moment, je vois la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir, Ezio apparaissant dans l'embrasure, étonné de nous surprendre sur le point de nous crêper le chignon avec grande élégance.

_Ana, viens ici un instant, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop sévère.

J'entre dans la pièce à la suite de mon maître, qui reprend place derrière le bureau, à coté de Manuel, concentré sur des tas de cartes déroulées, de papiers annotés, de parcours tracés. Il lève gentiment la tête vers moi, puis se remet au travail, comme s'il n'était pas là.

Je me tiens debout devant Ezio, qui appuie ses deux coudes sur la table, les mains rassemblées sous le menton, d'un air officiel.

_Ana, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi dernièrement, et… j'ai décidé que ce sera toi qui ira en Angleterre.

_Quoi?

Je vois Manuel cesser d'écrire, complètement raide sur sa chaise. Il vient d'apprendre la nouvelle en même temps que moi.

_Tu as su nous prouver dernièrement que tu étais prête pour cette nouvelle étape. Ta débrouillardise et ton indépendance m'ont confirmé tes grandes capacités à te sortir de dangereuses situations. Tu es toute désignée pour cette mission.

_Mais… et Manuel?

_J'ai besoin de lui, ici. Je ne peux me passer de sa présence et de son expérience pendant si longtemps.

_Pardonne-moi de mettre en doute ton jugement, Il Mentore, mais je ne crois pas que Ana soit prête pour une telle mission…

_Ma décision est prise, répond-t-il, impénétrable.

Prise de court, je dévisage Ezio, qui me regarde droit dans les yeux, me défiant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il sait que je ne suis pas dupe, et que sous ce vernis aux allures de promotion, il se débarrasse de moi. Il me fait disparaître avant que les choses ne se gâtent dans notre Confrérie. Je suis devenue trop gênante pour lui.

Le plan est parfait. Il m'envoie là-bas, prétextant mon ambition et mon désir de me donner complètement à notre combat, alors qu'il veut surtout éviter le dérapage sur le point de survenir.

Et tout cela avait été orchestré par Maria. En moins de vingt-quatre heures. Elle avait réussi à faire croire à Ezio que je rêvais de partir en mission sur le terrain, et avait volontairement déclenché les rumeurs sur notre aventure, traçant le chemin de conduite parfait qui dirigerait Ezio vers cette décision ultime…

Manuel se lève, colérique. Il fait le tour du bureau, et quitte la pièce.

Maria avait raison. J'ai perdu. Tout. Plus personne ne veut de moi ici, à présent. Je retiens les larmes qui cherchent à m'embuer la vue. Ezio reste assis, implacable. Je me retiens de lui lancer une pointe qui revient sur son discours de la sagesse qui vient à bout de l'égocentrisme… À quoi ça m'avancerait? J'irai en Angleterre, je trouverai ses amis et ses stupides temples magiques, et je reviendrai, le majeur fendant l'air.

Je quitte la pièce à mon tour, et vais rejoindre Manuel, qui avait déjà pris place avec tous les autres à une table. Je le vois expliquer à tout le monde ce qui vient de se passer. Maria est assise à côté de lui, la main sur son épaule, à l'écouter avec toute la compassion du monde qui déborde de sa sale petite bouche à la moue chagrinée.

_Je suis désolée, Manuel. Sincèrement. Je ne veux même pas de cette mission! je lui dis en prenant place en face de lui.

_Ça va, Ana, répond-t-il. Je comprends les motivations d'Ezio. Je dois t'avouer que moi-même je n'y croyais pas, qu'il m'envoie enfin en voyage!

_Elle est trop jeune et inexpérimentée! lance un apprenti un peu plus loin.

_C'est trop dangereux, je ne sais pas où il a la tête, Ezio! ajoute un autre.

Le concerné s'approche de nous, toujours habité de sa rectitude de mentor suprême et implacable.

_Manuel, j'aimerais que tu passes le reste de la journée à expliquer à Ana tous les détails que nous avons rassemblés, afin qu'elle puisse partir dès ce soir.

_Bien sûr…

Ezio se tourne, prêt à quitter les lieux, satisfait de la façon dont se déroulent bien les choses, malgré tout. Il aura su géré la crise sans aucun débordement.

Il fait finalement volte-face vers moi.

_Oh, Ana. J'ai faillit oublier. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais il y a La Volpe qui m'a demandé de te donner cela…

Il dépose devant moi une petite bourse, dont le contact avec la table fait résonner le son des écus qu'elle contient.

150 florins.

Un silence de mort s'installe dans la pièce. Ezio hésite, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il vient de provoquer, étonné par mon visage blême.

Maria, en face de moi, fait voler de ses lèvres généreuses un baiser dans ma direction.

La partie est terminée.


End file.
